Amor de Escritório
by Hithi
Summary: Quando Bella mandou aquele cartão de Dia dos namorados a Edward Cullen com o fim de animá-lo um pouco, não esperava que ele fosse a responder dormindo com ela. Quem ia dizer a ela que acabaria grávida de seu chefe?
1. Chapter 1

Fic nova, eu amo fics novas *-*...

Como já é normal em adaptações, essa fic já esta TODA pronta..

Portanto, não esperarei muito para posta-la..

Acabo amanha ou depois....

Espero que gostem..

beijos

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 1:**

Tinha sido um dia horrível no trabalho.

De volta para casa,Bella passou pela loja da esquina e o primeiro no que se fixou foi que o cartão para o dia dos namorados que estivera vendo fazia um mês não havia sido vendido. Não entendia como era possível que ninguém o comprasse, pois lhe encantava o desenho das rosas e o verso tão romântico que estava escrito.

Levada por um impulso, Bella agarrou o cartão e decidiu comprá-lo. Por que não ia mandar um cartão de San Valentín? Verdade que ninguém tinha enviado um para ela, mas não por isso ia deixar de utilizar o cartão para dar a outro uma alegria. Quanto à identidade do afortunado, não tinha a menor dúvida de quem seria o destinatário.

Bella tinha se apaixonado por Edward Cullen quando começou a trabalhar em Sistemas Cullen.

Mas era consciente que ele estava tão longe de seu alcance como a lua. Edward era um empresário rico, com um corpo espetacular e uma lista de mulheres maravilhosas interessadas nele.

Ademais, podia ser um homem muito amável em caso de emergência. Em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, Bella tinha machucado um dedo na porta e o próprio Edward a tinha levado ao hospital.

Ao desmaiar ao ver uma agulha, Bella tinha tido a certeza de que era o homem de sua vida...

Tinha-lhe parecido tão doce.

Ensimesmada com o sorriso que lhe arrancaria aquele pequeno presente anônimo, não voltou a lembrar-se do dia tão horrível que tinha tido até abrir a porta de seu estúdio.

Jacob, o novo diretor de marketing, tinha-lhe perguntado se era tonta de nascimento ou o tinha conseguido depois de muitos esforços, Bella lhe tinha derramado o café sobre o teclado e, ao ir limpá-lo, apagou todo o trabalho da manhã.

Apesar de que tinha se desculpado de todas as formas possíveis, Jacob tinha dirigido uma queixa ao departamento de recursos humanos e a tinham anotado em seu expediente.

De natureza calma, seus colegas se teriam surpreendido de ter sabido que estava mais enfadada consigo mesma do que o tinha estado o próprio Jacob. Se não se tivesse distraído falando, não lhe teria caído o café. Uma e outra vez, essa classe de faltas de concentração a faziam cometer erros parecidos.

As vezes se perguntava se o problema teria começado quando no colégio e seus pais, sem pretendê-lo sequer, terminavam menosprezando qualquer pequeno sucesso que tivesse. Estou segura de que fizeste tudo o que pudeste lhe dizia sua mãe quando lhe apresentava as notas. É normal que saques as notas de Jasper.

Seu irmão mais velho, Jasper, tinha nascido com uma inteligência extraordinária e lhe tinha posto o listão demasiado alto para competir com ele. E, orgulhosos do rendimento acadêmico de seu filho, seus pais sempre tinham voltado todas suas energias em Jasper. De maneira que, ainda que Bella também lhe teria agradado ir à universidade, ao cumprir os quinze anos seus pais lhe tinham dito que estudar era muito caro, tinham que reservar o dinheiro para o doutorado de seu irmão e que começasse a trabalhar.

Com o tempo, apesar de não ter uma base acadêmica sólida, tinha conseguido encontrar trabalho como ajudante no departamento de marketing. Era trabalhadora, alegre e se dava bem com seus colegas, mas em Sistemas Cullen não tinha muita margem para os empregados que cometiam erros tontos. Ademais, o aviso que tinham anotado em seu expediente era o segundo em seis meses, o que significava que se recebesse um mais a despediriam. O curioso era que não lhe dava tanto medo o fato de ficar sem trabalho como saber que, em tal caso, não veria a Edward Cullen.

- Que brincadeira é esta? - grunhiu Edward Cullen quando abriu o envelope gigante dois dias depois e encontrou o cartão de San Valentín mais cafona que jamais tinha visto.

- Estou tão surpreso como o senhor – Mike Newton, seu ajudante pessoal, pensou que não podiam ter eleito pior forma de tentar impressionar a seu chefe. - Nem um pior dia, e inclusive ano, para realizar tal declaração.

A festa de Natal da empresa se tinha adiado pela morte repentina do pai de Edward, Carlisle, e tinha posposto justo para essa tarde do dia dos namorados. Com tal má sorte de que Edward ia ter que assistir a outra missa pelo funeral de um antigo amigo do colégio essa mesma tarde. Pois se fosse pouco, Edward odiava o dia de San Valentín como também os natais.

Edward abriu o cartão e lhe chegou um perfume familiar que lhe fez franzir o cenho. Jasmim talvez? Mas a mensagem do cartão era tão cândido que se esqueceu da fragrância.

- Como sempre, hoje também penso em ti e te quero leu em voz alta.

Tinha se convertido no amor platônico de alguma colegial?, perguntou-se enquanto repassava mentalmente o círculo de garotas adolescentes de seu meio.

- Campainha - murmurou surpreso Mike.

- Como dizes?

- A castanha de marketing. - A chamamos Campainha porque sempre está revoluteando daqui para lá - explicou o ajudante. Estou seguro de foi ela quem enviou o cartão. - É seu perfume. Usa – o sempre.

A castanha de marketing Bella Swan. Tinha entrado no departamento fazia seis meses, contratada por seu falecido pai na contramão do candidato de recursos humanos. E por que a tinha escolhido? Carlisle se tinha afeiçoado dela quando lhe tinha confessado que era a primeira entrevista de trabalho para a que a chamavam depois de enviar mais de cinqüenta currículos. Bella, a garota de sorriso tímido e luminoso, cachos explosivos e dietas insanas. Ainda que a empresa tinha uma planilha ampla, não era difícil fixar se em Bella e suas constantes calamidades.

- Algumas mulheres só vivem para pôr-se em ridículo comentou Mike. - Há que ter coragem... - uma João ninguém como ela insinuando-se ao chefe!

Edward tratou de recordar o comportamento de Bella quando estava perto dele e concluiu que, efetivamente, era provável que fosse a culpada. Sabia que a punha nervosa. Quando estavam juntos, lhe travava a língua até parecer idiota e se ruborizava quanto a olhava. Não era a única mulher que flertava com ele, mas ao menos as demais o faziam claramente. No caso de Bella, singelamente, não podia dissimulá-lo. Era um alívio que o cartão não estivesse assinado. De repente, lamentou que Mike a tivesse reconhecido pelo perfume.

- Não creio que tenha sido ela - murmurou Edward ao mesmo tempo em que atirava o cartão à porta-papel.

- Não lhe provoque. - O terá mandado a filha de algum amigo. E já está bom me fazer de tonto. - Põe-me em contato com as Indústrias Densel.

Mais tarde, nessa mesma manhã, Edward devolveu a atenção ao cartão que tinha atirado à porta-papel. Como lhe tinha ocorrido lhe enviar o cartão? - Seu ajudante pessoal odiava Bella e o usaria contra ela se lhe apresentasse a ocasião.

Por que? Mike tinha fama de enrolar-se com as empregadas jovens da empresa para deixá-las tiragens depois de uma noite.

Mas quando seu ajudante pessoal tinha tentado seduzir Bella, esta o tinha recusado, o qual tinha suposto um duro golpe para o ego de Mike.

Mas se teria sentido mais humilhado ainda de ter sabido que tinha sido o próprio Edward quem a tinha avisado das artes Don Juan de seu ajudante. Talvez se devesse ao carinho com que seu pai a tinha acolhido na empresa, talvez à inocência com que brilhavam seus olhos castanhos.

Às dez dessa mesma manhã, Bella baixou a procura de folhas e canetas para sua planta. Alegrava-se de ter algo com o que distrair-se. Qualquer coisa com tal de esquecer-se do cartão de Natal que tinha enviado. Tinha sido um impulso e não tinha parado a pensar no que estava fazendo. Tinha se esquecido da morte de seu pai, os passados natais e de que não lhe apeteceria celebrar a festa de empresa adiada. Ademais, tinha a sensação de que não lhe teria agradado receber uma enorme rosa no escritório. Seguro que algum de seus empregados o teriam visto e se tinha jogado a rir.

Como tinha podido escrever-lhe essa estúpida declaração de amor?, Não podia ter-se limitado a enviar-lhe o cartão com um simples sinal de interrogação? Desse modo, poderiam ter interpretado o presente de mil formas diferentes, até tomá-lo por uma brincadeira. Mas confessar seus sentimentos não faria senão acordar a curiosidade de Edward.

Agarrou um pacote de folhas e várias bolsas de canetas e, de regresso ao elevador, encurtou o passo ao ver a Edward batendo um papo com outros homens na zona de recepção. O coração se acelerou, a boca secou, sintomas habituais quando Edward Cullen estava à vista. Estava apaixonada até dessa voz profunda, capaz de fazer soar poética a leitura do relatório mais prosaico de estatística.

Bella o olhou de relance. Usava um traje negro como seu cabelo, formal, de desenho, elegante como um felino. Queria-o tanto que lhe doía não poder expressar seus sentimentos. De repente, lhe escorregou uma das bolsas de canetas e, ao cair ao solo. Edward girou para ela e seus olhos se encontraram. Depois, em vez de desviar o olhar como tinha esperado Bella, observou-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a via. Foi como se o tempo se detivesse. O coração batia como se tivesse estado correndo. Ouvia um apito e o corpo inteiro lhe vibrava, pletórico de energia.

Mas alguém se interpôs, agachando-se a recolher a bolsa de canetas, e se rompeu o feitiço. Um segundo depois reconheceu a ex-pressão zombadora de Mike.

- A tática de deixar cair um lenço ao solo - murmurou com desdém - Que truque mais velho.

- Que? - perguntou desconcertada Bella.

Edward começou a andar para o elevador e pulsou o botão de fechar portas. O cabelo de Bella Swan era de um castanho muito atípico. Por um instante, sob a luz, tinha-lhe resultado deslumbrante. E tinha bonitos olhos. Mas não se sentia atraído para ela. Em absoluto.

Bella era uma empregada, recordou aliviado. Ainda que a mesmíssima Cleopatra se incorporasse à planilha, não se permitiria iniciar uma relação ilícita. O que passava era que não conseguia sair da cabeça aquele estúpido cartão. Edward começou a repassar a lista de defeitos de Bella: mal chegava ao metro sessenta e ele preferia loiras. Tinha vinte e um anos e a ele lhe agradavam mulheres de uma idade mais próxima à sua. Tinha um gosto horrível vestindo, falava demais, lhe caíam as coisas e armava umas confusões tremendas com o computador cada dois por três. Ele era perfeccionista e ela um desastre em constante ebulição. Era a classe de mulher que se casava e ele morreria solteiro. Estava tenso pelo funeral dessa tarde, nada mais. Precisava tomar um trago.

Bella voltou ao departamento de marketing para preparar- lhe o café a Jacob. Estava feita um rolo. Por que a tinha olhado Edward desse modo?, por que tinha a terrível suspeita de que sabia quem lhe tinha enviado o cartão? Mas não era possível. Não podia ler o pensamento das pessoas, não?

E por que a tinha provocado Mike quando costumava tratá-la com total indiferença? Por que tinha vindo aquele comentário? Mike Newton não tinha voltado a dignar-se em dirigir-lhe a palavra desde que o tinha recusado aos poucos dias de começar a trabalhar. Que truque mais velho?, talvez suspeitava do que sentia por Edward? Como era possível?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- NÃO!, ¡NÃO!, ¡NÃO! - repetiu desesperado Jacob. Deixa o café aí. - Prefiro esticar o braço.

Ainda que Bella obedeceu sem deixar de sorrir um só instante, parecia-lhe excessivo. Não tinha pago já pelo incidente do café derramado? O diretor de recursos humanos lhe tinha dado uma palestra sobre as medidas de segurança que devia tomar para não danar os sistemas informáticos com líquidos e lhe tinha recordado que já tinha um aviso em seu expediente por não cumprir os horários durante o primeiro mês em Sistemas Cullen. Tinham-na ameaçado com despedi-la se voltasse a equivocar-se e estava decidida a não meter o erro nem uma vez mais.

- Que vais pôr esta noite?

Bella levantou a vista do gráfico que estava analisando no monitor e sorriu a Ângela, uma morena esbelta da equipe de investigação de marketing.

- Nada especial. Um vestido.

Escutou a Ângela enquanto esta lhe contava o que ela usaria. Sabia que escolheria uma indumentária que realçaria cada uma das invejáveis curvas da mulher.

- Tenho entendido que mandaram um cartão de San Valentín a Edward - comentou Ângela enquanto Bella imprimia o gráfico que lhe tinha pedido Jacob para uma reunião. O raro é que não tenha recebido uma saca inteira. - Não sei, suponho que será de sua ex, que quererá voltar com ele.

- Sua ex? - perguntou intrigada Bella.

- É que não te inteiras dos acontecimentos. Edward deixou a Tânia Denali faz um mês a informou Ângela. - É uma garota muito festeira e suponho que se aborreceu dela.

- Aposto que não estará muito tempo só - comentou Bella enquanto se levantava a entregar-lhe o gráfico impresso a Jacob.

Tinha mudado a cor de fundo a rosa porque lhe agradava? Sim, a verdade era que recordava tê-lo retocado.

Por sorte, seu chefe guardou o gráfico numa pasta sem maiores críticas. Mas nunca, jamais voltaria a mudar as cores dos gráficos, jurou-se enquanto se acercava ao banheiro para refrescar-se à hora da comida. Olhou-se um segundo no espelho. Ao menos já não tinha espinhas. Mas o cabelo era tão rebelde que era impossível tê-lo bem penteado como as demais mulheres. E se o cortava, lhe custaria ainda mais desenredá-los, assim tinha optado por deixá-los crescer e levá-lo recolhido pela nuca.

Ainda que o maior desafio eram as curvas que tinha. Precisava uma nova dieta. O regime de plátanos lhe tinha arruinado o gosto por eles e o de couve-flor tinha conseguido que lhe dessem tonturas com só passar frente a uma verdureira. Era hora de voltar aos iogurtes, que tinham seu efeito, ainda que a faziam passar o dia faminta e fantasiando com comida.

Ao voltar a sua mesa, advertiu que o ícone do correio eletrônico estava piscando e fincou na mensagem, com a esperança de receber alguma notícia agradável de um amigo.

- Os gráficos rosas são inapropriados num ambiente de trabalho - leu baixinho.

Bella olhou a tela surpresa e depois se girou para ver se alguém a estava olhando. Quem a tinha visto retocar o gráfico? Quem lhe estava tomando o cabelo? A mensagem não estava assinada e na casinha do remetente só aparecia um número anônimo.

- Quem o diz? - Bella digitou a resposta e enviou a mensagem de contestação.

- Prefiro os gráficos escuros.

- As cores escuras são aborrecedores - lhe disse Bella a seu correspondente.

- Racionais. O rosa é uma distração.

- O rosa é vivo e levanta o ânimo protestou ela.

- O rosa é irritante, muito feminino... inadequado - contestou o desconhecido. Porque era evidente que era um homem, decidiu Bella.

- Como viste o gráfico?

- Não mudes de tema... Se recebes um aviso mais, te jogarão na rua. - Tenha cuidado o desconhecido escreveu a segunda mensagem depressa, sem dar-lhe tempo a responder.

- Como sabes disso? - perguntou Bella, desvanecida do sorriso de seus lábios.

Mas nessa ocasião não obteve resposta de seu misterioso correspondente.

Bella pensou quietinha umas poucas pessoas a par daqueles avisos. Com o primeiro se tinha enfadado tanto que o tinha contado ela mesma, e Jacob se tinha enfadado tanto com o café que se tinha inteirado o departamento inteiro dos gritos que tinha dado. Intrigada, Bella enviou várias mensagens mais ao longo da tarde à mesma direção, mas não voltou a obter resposta alguma. Depois começou a pensar na festa dessa noite e na roupa que usaria, dado que o rosa resultava tão conflitivo.

- Não entendo por que embebedas a teus empregados – disse Rosalie Halle com tom de desaprovação. Papai também os empurravam a álcool, mas não tinha passado desde que eu entrei na companhia. Comigo não há música, bebida nem baile e todo mundo se comporta como é devido.

- Me agrada que as pessoas se divirtam. Só é uma noite ao ano - Edward optou pela diplomacia em vez de responder à loira que era um discordância de mulher. Afinal de contas, alegrava-se de que o tivesse acompanhado ao funeral pela tarde e depois tinha desfrutado um jantar com ela e seu pai na casa deste.

- Suponho que isto faz parte de teu lado italiano. Em Oxford também te agradava organizar festas - comentou Rosalie em tom coquete, para recordar-lhe ato seguido que se conheciam desde a universidade.

- Espera um momento, que te trago um copo - disse ao mesmo tempo em que repassava mentalmente a lista de executivos solteiros presentes na festa. Com um pouco de sorte, se encasquetaria a algum deles.

- Tenho uma confissão a te fazer - disse Rosalie quando Edward regressou com o copo. – Quando íamos à universidade, estava apaixonada por ti.

- Sério? E nunca te deste conta reprovou Rosalie. Em quatro longos anos nem te inteiraste de que o que sentia por ti era algo mais do que simples amizade.

Edward deu um trago longo de conhaque. Sentia-se atrapalhado.

- Não lhe ocorria uma forma amável de dizer-lhe que, apesar de que era bonita e inteligente, pois tinha um cérebro prodigioso, nunca tinha sentido a menor atração por ela.

- É curioso, sempre andavas acompanhada de algum garoto - comentou com prudência.

- Quando compreendi que tinhas alergia a compromisso, acostumei-me a ver-te como um amigo.

- Rose, tínhamos dezoito anos. Nessa idade todos os garotos são alérgicos a compromisso se justificou Edward. Ademais, também não perdeste nada. Não era melhor nem pior do que o resto...

- Não sejas modesto - atalhou ela -Todas as garotas estavam coladas por ti! Mas só elegias às que estavam interessadas em relações passageiras. Protegias-te contra qualquer possível relação estável e segues fazendo-o.

Quando Edward foi para outro conhaque, Rosalie estava tão acalorada com seu discurso que o acompanhou. Edward tinha o copo da paciência a ponto de extravasar-se e bebeu o conhaque tão rápido como o anterior. Lamentava horrores os bons modos que o tinham feito sentir-se obrigado a convidá-la à festa. Teria desfrutado bem mais misturando-se com sua planilha. Então olhou para a sala e viu uma figura que lhe fez esquecer-se por completo das palavras de Rosalie.

Esta, ao ver que não lhe prestava atendimento, seguiu a mirada de Edward até repousar a vista sobre uma jovem morena de cabelo castanho. Era baixa, bonita, mas não do estilo de Edward. E, no entanto, a garota tinha conseguido deixá-la em segundo plano.

Bella procurou com o olhar entre as pessoas até que localizou Ângela com um vestido prateado.

Começou a andar para ela com um sorriso de desculpa nos lábios pelo ligeiro atraso com que chegava à festa.

- Um vestido precioso - comentou a amiga enquanto fazia espaço para que Bella se sentasse.

– Onde o compraste?

- Não é novo. Comprei-o para o casamento de meu irmão - reconheceu Bella - Para ser sincera, é o vestido de dama de honra.

- Te acentua genial - Ângela admirou o vestido verde, de esticados finos, que realçava a silhueta de Bella. Depois apontou para as bebidas e lhe recordou que todos os demais lhe levavam vantagem. Deve ter sido um casamento atípico.

- Minha cunhada Alice, também usou um vestido curto - comentou Bella.

A atenção de Bella, que tinha estado vagando pela sala a procura de certo homem, encontrou-se por fim em Edward, sentado junto à barra com uma loira espetacular pendurada ao braço Agarrou o copo que Ângela lhe tinha servido e deu um sorvo para refrescar a garganta, mas conteve o impulso de perguntar a sua amiga se sabia quem era a acompanhante de Edward.

De fato, na realidade não devia estar olhando Edward, pois não fazia senão alimentar sua obsessão. Depois de considerar os comentários zombadores de Mike com calma, tinha chegado à desagradável conclusão de que este suspeitava que se sentia especialmente atraída ao chefe de ambos. De maneira que teria que se mostrar mais circunspecta de agora em diante se não queria que Mike começasse a gastar brincadeiras e terminasse ridicularizando a diante todos os colegas. Seria mais inteligente tratar de averiguar ao misterioso correspondente que se tinha posto em contato com ela por correio eletrônico para aconselhá-la de que tivesse cuidado não fossem dar-lhe o terceiro aviso.

- Quem é? - perguntou Rosalie a Edward.

- Quem é quem? - contestou ele sem fixar-se na direção para a que apontava sua mirada.

- A morena que levas olhando faz três minutos - murmurou ela.

- Não a estou olhando.

- Pois para não estar olhando –a sabes perfeitamente a quem me refiro, apesar de ter centenas de mulheres na empresa - replicou com sagacidade Rosalie.

- Te levantaste com o pé esquerdo? - grunhiu Edward.

- Em absoluto, mas se queres te dou dez razões excelentes para não sair com uma empregada - respondeu Rosalie esboçando um sorriso cínico.

- Não as preciso - Edward voltou a apressar o copo de conhaque. Tenho todas na cabeça nestes momentos.

Depois de bater um papo com alguns amigos, Bella regressou a sua mesa e se sentou de novo.

Ângela e outras duas mulheres estavam falando da colega de Edward, que, evidentemente, era a filha do dono de Indústrias Halle.

- E a ti que te parece Rosalie? lhe perguntou de repente Mike Newton.

- Que vai parecer-me ? - Bella reagiu com um sorriso luminoso - Todas as namoradas do chefe são autênticas belezas.

- Fixa-te, pensava que não te terias dado conta desse detalhe - a desafiou Mike.

- É impossível não se dar conta - interveio Ângela. - O temos em vista desde que saímos para trabalhar. - Quem enviou o cartão de San Valentín a Edward?

Bella ficou gelada e bebeu de um trago ao mesmo tempo em que se ruborizava.

- Falaram que foi alguém da empresa! - murmurou Mike com uma lentidão insuportável.

- E não nos tinhas dito! - exclamou outra das mulheres - Mas, a quem se pôde ocorrer mandar-lhe um cartão para jurar-lhe seu amor eterno? Ou seja, estar esta como um trem, mas Edward nunca responderia a um convite tão descarado de alguém da planilha.

- Mas, não dizias que não tinham assinado o cartão? - lhe recordou Ângela - Como sabes que a mandou alguém de dentro? Porque não a enviaria por correio interno, não?

- Digamos que se trata de uma pessoa pouco inteligente se burlou Mike e Bella não teve mais remédio que morder a língua. --Alguém que pensa que só o nome poderia delatar sua identidade.

- A reconheceste pela letra! - exclamou alguém.

- Não sei, a verdade é que esta conversa não está me agradando - comentou Ângela de repente. - Os cartões de San Valentín são para dar uma alegria.

- Não foi pela letra. - A chave foi o perfume - continuou Mike -. A quem conhecemos todos que lhe agrada cheirar a jasmim?

- Eu a ninguém - disse Ângela e as outras duas mulheres responderam o mesmo. Por sua vez, Bella teve que apertar os dentes para não agarrar um copo e atirar-se em cima de seu torturador.

Entretanto, Rosalie seguia abrindo o coração a Edward, mas este não tirava olho da expressão sarcástica de seu ajudante pessoal e a cara pálida de Bella.

- Espero que me perdoes por ter dito a verdade esta noite - murmurou Rosalie com voz sedutora mas prometi que algum dia te contaria a verdade para fazer-te suar uns minutos. Virás a minha festa de despedida de solteira?

- Festa de despedida? Edward franziu o cenho.

- Não imaginas quanto me alegro de não seguir apaixonada de ti - Rosalie suspirou. - É que não me ouviste que te disse que vou casar com Emmett McCarty e que vem buscar-me em cinco minutos?

Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia uma notícia tão boa.

Alegrava-se sinceramente por Rosalie e era um alívio para ele. Ao compreender que a loira só tinha querido vingar-se um pouco pela indiferença com que a tinha tratado durante a universidade, girou-se para sua amiga e riu de coração.

Ver a Edward desmanchando de riso com Rosalie lhe provocou um ataque de paranóia. Bella interpretou que Edward estava falando do cartão que tinha recebido e que Mike lhe teria contado que era ela quem a tinha mandado. Ainda que tinha o coração rasgado, Bella se levantou com tanta dignidade como pôde, incapaz de agüentar os comentários irritantes de Mike um segundo mais.

- És um grande detetive, Mike - lhe disse antes de sair - Até Sherlock Holmes ficaria impressionado.

- Tu ainda rir? disse Ângela a Mike, que estava desfrutando do riso pela estrondosa saída de Bella - Pode ser que suas amigas não tenhamos ido ajudá-la, mas olha para Edward e aprende.

- Que?

- Ridicularizando Bella não conseguirás subir muito em Sistemas Cullen. Se fosses mulher e estivesses ao tanto dos acontecimentos para valer, saberias que Edward também está atrás de Bella.

- Tolices! - contestou Mike -. Atirou o cartão ao porta-papel!

- Comprovaste se seguia lá ao terminar a jornada? - lhe perguntou outra mulher.

- Edward ainda não é consciente do que sente por ela - disse a terceira.

- Mas quando um homem tão formal como Edward começa a dizer ao pobre Jacob que os gráficos rosas são criativos é que está muito interessado - completou Ângela.

Depois, as três mulheres olharam em silêncio para Edward, que acabava de pedir a Rosalie Halle que o desculpasse e avançava em direção a Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bella saiu do salão a toda velocidade, cruzou o corredor engolindo um soluço e apertou o botão do elevador com urgência. Tinha que encontrar um lugar calmo onde serenar-se. Decidiu-se pelo andar de marketing e depois desmoronou contra uma das paredes enquanto as portas se fechavam.

Mas dava igual. Não podia tirar da cabeça o ridículo que tinha feito.

Ao ver a zona de recepção de marketing escura, resultou-lhe tétrica e provou com outro andar. As lágrimas lhe escorriam nos olhos. Edward Cullen tinha que ter morrido de rir ao inteirar-se de quem lhe tinha mandado o cartão. Todos estariam rindo dela! Afinal de contas, ela não era mais do que uma ajudante de marketing e seu físico não podia comparar-se com o das mulheres espetaculares de que costumava rodear-se Edward. Rompeu a chorar.

No vestíbulo debaixo, Edward olhava as luzes que indicavam o andar onde estava o elevador. Os números iam se iluminando à medida que o elevador descia. Depois voltou a subir. Quando chegou à planta superior, esperou com suspense por se voltar a mover.

Bella pestanejou quando se abriram as portas. Não tinha muita luz nesse andar, mas também não estava tão escura como as outras. Dirigiu-se para o quarto balnear. Precisava arrumar-se um pouco e lavar a cara antes de ir para casa.

Ainda não conseguia reagir. Tinha voltado a dar uma mancada. Não devia ter dado importância às insinuações de Mike. Mas tinha caído em sua armadilha e tinha confirmado suas suspeitas. Mike não tinha provas, mas ela se tinha descoberto ao abandonar a mesa desse modo.

Não conseguia se tranqüilizar - Tinha deixado a festa com a delicadeza de uma manada de elefantes numa cristaleira. Viu o sorriso zombador de Mike, os risos de Edward, as miradas de deboche das demais mulheres. Bella apoiou as mãos no lavabo e baixou a cabeça, incapaz de olhar-se no espelho de tanto como se odiava. Tinha os olhos arrasados de lágrimas.

Edward nunca tinha ido tão rápido ao banheiro em sua vida. Mas esses soluços desconsolados tinham dado a seus passos velocidade supersônica. Ainda que normalmente se teria afastado de uma mulher que estivesse chorando, nessa ocasião se viu impulsionado a entrar no banho para abraçar a Bella.

Estava, pensando que estava só, assustou-se ao sentir aquele par de braços masculinos ao seu redor, deu um grito. Depois levantou a cabeça e ficou perplexa ao ver Edward.

- Calma - murmurou ele. - Não aconteceu nada.

- Para valer? - sussurrou Bella sem sair de seu assombro. A situação deveria ter-lhe parecido irreal, mas o calor dos braços de Edward eram demasiado reais para duvidar de sua presença.

Ademais, fazia tanto que sonhava com esse momento que por nada do mundo se teria retirado.

- Claro que sim, não passa nada - repetiu ele sem saber na realidade de que estava falando.

Levantou uma mão para a nuca de Bella e a convidou a que apoiasse a cara sobre seu ombro.

Bella notou como se ia dissolvendo a tensão enquanto repousava sobre Edward como uma marionete à que lhe tivessem cortado os fios. O aroma de sua loção de barbear, exótico e masculino, invadiu seus sentidos. Respirou profundo. Era um homem realmente amável. Como tinha podido esquecer da diligência com que a tinha levado ao hospital ao machucar o dedo? Um pouco mais calma, compreendeu que não era provável que Edward tivesse estado rindo na costa dela com sua amiga. Ele não era assim.

- Saímos? - sugeriu Edward e Bella se afastou um instante.

Tinha as bochechas acendidas e devia estar horrível depois de tanto chorar. Com o nariz vermelho, os olhos inchados e a maquiagem escorrida. Sabia que Edward lhe daria igual, mas não queria que a visse feita uma bruxa. Então notou sua mão no talhe e a dirigiu com suavidade para fora do lavabo e para o que devia de ser seu próprio escritório a seguir.

Depois de deixá-la só no meio da habitação, Edward foi à mesa de trabalho e acendeu um lustre.

- Podes refrescar-te aí se quiseres – lhe indicou, apontando para uma porta situada à esquerda.

Se lhe engrandeceram os olhos ao contemplar o luxuoso escritório de Edward, mas em seguida devolveu a atenção àquele homem tão alto e magnético. Como o fazia para estar mais atraente cada vez que o olhava? Ao encontrar-se frente a seus olhos, o coração lhe subiu à garganta.

Pôs-se vermelha. E, definitivamente, abriu a porta que Edward lhe tinha indicado.

Este soltou um suspiro contido. Bateria um papo com ela um momento para terminar de acalmá-la e lhe chamaria um táxi que a levasse para casa. Atendimentos de um chefe amável? Edward fez uma careta enquanto a imaginava com aquele vestido verde cingido a suas curvas, com aquele cabelo esplendoroso caindo-lhe sobre a cara e esses olhos castanhos intensos. Queria rever seu habitual sorriso luminoso em vez daquela expressão atormentada. Caía-lhe bem, nada mais. Não tinha nada de mau.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver o reflexo enredado de seu cabelo no espelho do espaçoso banheiro de Edward. Retocou a maquiagem dos olhos, mas não se chateou em pegar o brilho labial, não fora a pensar que queria flertar com ele. Antes de mais nada, não devia pensar no cartão de San Valentín, disse com firmeza.

Ao feito, feito, e ainda que soubesse que tinha sido ela quem o tinha enviado, era improvável que chegasse a dizer-lhe.

- Senta! disse Edward quando saiu do banheiro.

- Não tens que voltar à festa?

- Não, não costumo ficar até o final. Minha presença costuma inibir as pessoas – contestou esboçando um sorriso devastador.

- Aceita uma bebida?

- Que tens?

- De tudo! Vêem, dê uma olhada...

Atenta a cada um de seus movimentos, mas nervosa diante a novidade de estar a sós com ele Bella se acercou, olhou a variedade de bebidas do móvel bar e escolheu a opção mais sofisticada. Depois retrocedeu com o copo na mão até que suas pernas roçaram o braço de um sofá situado numa esquina. Sentou-se no braço para não o fazer da maneira normal.

O olhou enquanto se servia um conhaque e se fixou na ligeira sombra do pêlo que começava a assomar em suas bochechas. Nunca o tinha visto precisado de um barbeado e lhe dava um ar muito atraente e varonil.

- Bem, onde trabalhavas antes de vir aqui? - perguntou então Edward para dar-lhe um pouco de conversa.

- Era babá... Foi para o que estudei ao terminar o colégio - explicou Bella, mais tensa do que parecia estar seu chefe.

- Babá? - Edward se surpreendeu ao princípio, mas depois a imaginou rodeada

de um punhado de meninos e foi como se encaixasse a última peça de um quebra-cabeça. Os meninos a adorariam. Seguro que participaria em todos seus jogos, sem se importar se a sujavam e abraçando-os se faziam dano. A diferença da babá distante e estrita que ele tinha tido de pequeno - Como acabaste em Sistemas Cullen?

- Meu primeiro trabalho foi de interna com uma família de diplomatas e estive com eles dois anos...

- Te faziam trabalhar como uma escrava em troca de teto e comida?

- Não, eram uma família maravilhosa - Bella sorriu ao recordá-la – Tratavam - me muito bem. O problema foi que tomei muito carinho aos meninos e quando se foram da Inglaterra e deixaram de precisar de mim, fiquei destroçada. Assim que compreendi que não poderia seguir nesse trabalho e me inscrevi num curso de secretariado.

Edward esteve a ponto de dizer-lhe que considerava uma decisão equivocada, mas se deu conta de que não era capaz de imaginar o departamento de marketing sem ela.

- O mau é que a mudança de trabalho não me foi muito bem - continuou Bella.

- Todo mundo se equivoca de vez em quando - comentou ele.

- Levo duas advertências em seis meses - disse Bella e lamentou aquele excesso de sinceridade, o que não tinha feito senão chamar a atenção de Edward sobre seus defeitos.

Este teve que conter as vontades de dizer-lhe que seu chefe de departamento tinha tido uma reação exagerada com o acidente do café derramado. Tinha sido má sorte. Jacob Black acabava de assumir o cargo, queria demonstrar sua autoridade e tinha eleito um incidente trivial para fazê-lo.

De fato, ainda que Bella não o soubesse, a junta diretora não lhe tinha dado importância.

- Quando era babá não me equivocava - comentou ela.

- As pessoas sentiriam sua falta se não estivesses aqui - disse Edward. Bella olhou seus olhos dourados com incredulidade. Ele estava dizendo que sentiria sua falta? Mas não, era impossível.

Que mais lhe daria a Edward se mudava de trabalho? Ela só era uma empregada nada mais. – Tens família em Londres? - adicionou mudando de conversa.

- Já não. Meus pais se foram para a Austrália faz um ano e meio - Bella suspirou - Meu irmão, Jasper, e sua mulher, Alice, vivem em Sidney.

- Que os levou a se mudarem ao outro extremo do mundo? - perguntou Edward, recostado contra o borde da mesa.

- Jasper. Está casado com uma australiana e lhe ofereceram um posto de professor numa universidade muito prestigiada. É um matemático eminente - Bella falou. - Não como eu, que nunca aprovava o cálculo no colégio.

- Há coisas mais importantes - Edward decidiu passar por alto seu próprio domínio nessa bendita matéria -. E como é que não foste tu também a Austrália com tua família?

- Porque... não me o propuseram - confessou ela. -. Meus pais adoram Jasper. - Compraram uma casa perto da de Jasper. Mamãe se ocupa de ter-lhes a casa limpa para ele. - E Alice e meu pai se encarregam da jardinagem.

- Mão de obra grátis... - Não está mau. - A tua cunhada não se importa?

- Para nada. Alice é médica e trabalha muitas horas. Agora está esperando seu primeiro bebê. Vem-lhes de maravilha para todos.

- Tens algum outro parente na Inglaterra? - se interessou Edward então.

- Tenho uma tia avó muito maior em Gales, à que visito de muito em muito. E tu? se atreveu a perguntar Bella, animada pela fluidez com a que discorria a conversa.

- Eu?

- Suponho que se te ficou algum familiar, estará em Itália - comentou ela. - Quando morreu tua mãe?

- Não está morta. Meus pais se divorciaram - disse Edward com tensão. Bella assentiu desconcertada. - A maioria dos colegas de trabalho pensava que Carlisle tinha sido viúvo. - Não a vejo desde os quinze anos.

- Que horror! - exclamou ela, comovida pelo adolescente ao que imaginou abandonado por uma mulher desalmada.

- Fui eu quem decidiu jogá-la fora de minha vida - comentou ele. Depois tratou de desviar a conversa e lhe ofereceu outro copo, mas Bella recusou o convite.

- Se portava mal contigo? - perguntou intrigada.

- Em absoluto. - Queria-me muito. - Mas não era tão boa esposa de meu pai - respondeu com um tom de advertência com o que lhe dava a entender que devia limpar a conversa.

- Ah... entendo. Puseste-te do lado de teu pai quando se divorciaram - disse sem dar-se conta de que estava falando alto. Como se fosse tão simples!, pensou irritado Edward. Sobrou um silêncio violento. Então, dando-se conta de que se tinha intrometido demais, Bella se pôs vermelha e se desculpou. - Perdão... - É que... como dizias que te queria muito e foste tão cruel com ela... – Já voltei a dar uma mancada. - Será melhor que feche a boca e vá embora - murmurou mortificada ao tomar consciência do que acabava de dizer.

- Não, antes deixa que me defenda - replicou com autoridade Edward -. Deixa que te explique por que odeio o dia dos namorados.

- O... odeias? - Bella o olhou confusa.

- Eu adorava a minha mãe - começou ele -. E meu pai também. Um dia de San Valentín comprou dois bilhetes de avião e a levou a seu hotel favorito de Paris. E sabes o que fez ela? Decidiu que era a noite perfeita para contar-lhe que estava vendo outro homem e que o deixava por seu amante! - bramou desagradado.

- Se sentiria tão culpado que não pôde evitar confessar o que estava fazendo - comentou Bella.

-. Estou segura de que não escolheu essa noite de propósito.

- Mas meu pai ficou destroçado - sentenciou Edward.

- Ele sempre... sempre lhe foi fiel?- se atreveu a perguntar-lhe Bella, apesar da indiscrição.

Edward nunca tinha falado desse tema e Bella o estava abordando de uma perspectiva que nunca tinha considerado. Olhou-a com incomodidade e se perguntou por que diabos sentia a necessidade de justificar uma decisão da que não tinha duvidado desde que tinha quinze anos. Tinha sido a palavra "cruel" o que o tinha comovido como não tinha acreditado ser possível.

- Não estás seguro... não é verdade? - sussurrou ela. - E, no entanto, julgaste a tua mãe e a teu pai não. Ainda que tenho entendido que aos garotos lhes custa mais perdoar os... escorregamentos de sua mãe.

- Agora resulta que Campainha é psicóloga - a atacou Edward -. Esta sim é que é boa.

Foi como se lhe tivessem dado uma bofetada que a deixou pálida. Ele nunca lhe tinha falado com tanta agressividade, nunca a tinha olhado com tanta animosidade. E o pior de tudo era que tinha razão.

Afinal de contas, que sabia ela dessa classe de situações? Algumas de suas amigas tinham sofrido com divórcio de seus pais, mas não podia falar por experiência. Não tinha o menor fundamento para chamá-lo cruel.

- Tens razão - disse com a voz quebrada, como se estivesse a ponto de voltar a chorar, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava do sofá. - Não sei solucionar meus problemas, muito menos os dos demais. - Ademais... tu não disseste que... para ti seja um problema.

- Perdão! - se desculpou então Edward.

- Não importa. Não pode dizer-se que seja a pessoa mais diplomática do mundo... sobretudo,depois de um par de copos – murmurou enquanto, em sua pressa por ie embora esquivava no último instante uma escultura situada sobre um pedestal. - Talvez até estava um pouco ciumenta.

- Ciumenta? - repetiu confundido Edward enquanto a seguia para a porta.

- Sim - Bella se obrigou a dar a volta. - Dizes que tua mãe te queria muito. - Se a minha me quisesse assim, talvez respondesse as cartas que lhe escrevo mais com freqüência.

Edward grunhiu algo em italiano e lhe agarrou uma mão para impedir-lhe que chegasse à porta.

- Vêem aqui... - sussurrou com voz rouca


	4. Chapter 4

_**Infelizmente não posso responder aos seus comentários..**_

_**Mas eu querias agradecer muito a vocês por lerem a fic..é muito importante para mim que vocês leiam e gostem...**_

_**Muito obrigada...**_

**CAPITULO 4.**

De repente não podia respirar. Bella levantou a cabeça e afundou a mirada nos profundos olhos dourado de Edward.

Este se acercou até achar-se a uns poucos centímetros dela.

- Quero beijar-te.

- Me...mesmo? - perguntou ela sem deixar de olhá-lo.

– Quero te levar para casa e à cama - confessou Edward. - De fato, não posso pensar em nada mais.

Bella piscou. Foi como se um pequeno alarme se ativasse em seu interior e o cérebro voltasse a pôr se em funcionamento. Mas o que acabava de ouvir não deixava de ser assombroso Edward queria beijá-la? A idéia a entusiasmava. Mas a segunda parte era demais para ela, pois até então não tinha tido homem algum que a tivesse persuadido para levá-la a sua cama ou meter-se na sua.

- Mas me conformarei com o beijo... e jantar juntos num lugar público, cara mia – reagiu Edward ao advertir o rubor que tinha encarnado as bochechas de Bella. Sentia um instinto protetor que jamais tinha experimentado. Não sabia o que estava fazendo e, por uma vez em sua vida, dava-lhe igual.

O coração de Bella golpeava agitado contra as costelas. Ele também se sentia atraído para ela?

Não podia crer - Notava as mãos de Edward sobre as dela e um sentimento de felicidade mareante lhe subia pelo peito.

- Beija-me - sussurrou finalmente e o rosto de Edward se iluminou.

- Só um beijo – murmurou -. Ou não poderei parar.

- Um é muito pouco - contestou Bella. - Esperei este momento desde faz séculos... - Deus!, tua namorada está lá embaixo! – exclamou de repente com uma expressão cômica de horror.

- Rosalie é só uma velha amiga e já foi embora - lhe assegurou sorridente Edward justo antes de atirá-la da mão para conduzi-la de volta para o extremo dos sofás. Atuava com tal naturalidade que Bella não pôde evitar ficar impressionada. Seguia sem aceitar que aquilo estava ocorrendo para valer. As pernas lhe faltavam só de pensar em sentir sua boca, grande e sensual, sobre seus lábios.

E o desejava tanto que lhe dava vergonha reconhecê-lo. - Em que pensas? - murmurou com voz sedosa.

- Em beijar-te - assegurou Bella. Mas não era o único. Também estava entusiasmada com aquele lado mais íntimo e terno que tinha descoberto em Edward.

- Então beija-me - a convidou justo antes de que ambos caíssem sobre o sofá. Depois lhe acariciou o cabelo da nuca e lhe rodeou a cabeça para situar sua boca.

- Se te dá bem - murmurou ela tremendo de antecipação.

- Espero - Edward esboçou um sorriso pícaro com a que reconhecia que não era um homem inexperiente. - Mas nunca tinha chegado tão longe com uma mulher da empresa.

- Não?

- Sempre me proibi... e é fantástico - ronronou Edward.

Um segundo depois levou a boca sobre a de Bella, que respondeu ao beijo com ardor, como se tivesse estado esperando-o toda a vida. Tinha-se apoderado de seus lábios e, com uma lentidão insuportável, ia percorrendo seu perímetro com a língua. Bella jamais tinha sentido um calor igual, uma impaciência semelhante. Não queria que o beijo terminasse. De vez em quando, separavam os lábios o justo para respirar, mas em seguida voltavam a uni-los com redobrada fogosidade.

- Me deixas sem sentido, cara - sussurrou boca contra boca.

Afastou-se o justo para despojar-se do palito e afrouxar-se o nó da gravata. Bella se limitou a olhá-lo, afundada contra o respaldo do sofá, com a boca feita água. Edward deixou cair o palito e a gravata no solo, depois atirou dos tornozelos dela para cima de maneira que ficasse totalmente tombada. Depois tirou os sapatos. Quando se colocou em cima dela, Bella começou a tremer da emoção.

- Me encanta teu cabelo - murmurou Edward -. E tens uma boca muito, muito sexy.

- Segue falando - sussurrou Bella.

- Se falo, não posso beijar-te - assinalou ele enquanto deslizava a vista por suas curvas com descaro.

- Problema - disse ela sem ar para pronunciar uma palavra.

- Não é grave - Edward a despiu com o olhar. - Se me ocorrem muitas mais formas de comprazer-te.

O ambiente se carregou de eletricidade. Edward voltou a sorrir e Bella se incorporou, apoiando-se num de seus ombros, para procurar de novo sua boca. Ao sentir o contato de sua língua, separou os lábios para dar-lhe as boas vindas.

- A última vez que estive com uma mulher num sofá tinha dezesseis anos – reconheceu Edward com tom divertido. Depois a sujeitou pelas costas com uma mão para baixar-lhe o zíper do vestido com a outra. Jogou a um lado o sutiã e exalou um suspiro de admiração ao despir seus peitos eretos. - Magistral... - Cada centímetro de teu corpo é uma obra prima, cara mia. Sem dúvida, és a melhor recompensa depois de um dia horrível - adicionou enquanto se deleitava com o rubor das bochechas de Bella.

Depois a tocou e a paixão voltou a extravasá-la. A destreza de suas carícias e os atendimentos de sua boca sobre os mamilos rosados a fizeram perder o controle.

Bella gemeu, rendeu-se a um mundo de sensações selvagens.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Edward acordou ao sentir o telefone móvel. Desorientado, o que não era normal nele, incorporou-se, tomou consciência de que seguia no escritório e jogou mão ao paletó para pegar o celular.

Era um guarda de segurança do térreo, que lhe pedia perdão, mas queria assegurar-se de se seguia trabalhando. Trabalhando?

Edward olhou de relance para Bella, dormindo sob seu paletó. Sentiu-se incômodo e envergonhado.

- Sim, estou aqui. Ainda demorarei um momento para sair, Willis.

Depois de pendurar, conferiu a hora no relógio. Eram mais de quatro da manhã. Apertou os dentes enquanto tratava de dar um pretexto para quando passasse diante dos guardas com certa baixinha. Não queria arruinar a reputação de Bella.

Edward amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Quanto álcool tinha bebido na festa? Tinha tomado dois copos antes no jantar com os Halle, um pouco de vinho e depois vários conhaques seguidos. E não estava lúcido. Não podia dizer-se que tivesse estado bêbado, mas também não sóbrio de tudo. O álcool tinha afrouxado suas inibições e tinha passado acima de seu código ético, reconheceu resignado.

Olhou Bella de novo. Sua maravilhosa cabeleira se estendia sobre o sofá e um ombro pálido assomava acima do paletó. Parecia um anjo, totalmente em paz e inocente.

Só que, como tinha podido comprovar, já não era tão inocente como antes de pôr-lhe as mãos em cima. Edward descobriu com espanto que desejava agarrá-la pelas costas e acordá-la aos beijos.

Talvez o álcool não baixava a libido?

Mexeu o cabelo enredado e conteve um rosnado. Estava enfadado consigo mesmo. Como podia ter-se aproveitado de Bella desse modo? Tratou de analisar como tinha ocorrido. Tinham discutido. Ele tinha feito um comentário indelicado, e depois tinha se desculpado para que não saísse. De repente, tinha-lhe resultado absolutamente necessário seguir com ela. Depois tinha dito o de que sua mãe não respondia as suas cartas e...

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Bella trabalhava para ele. Em Sistemas Cullen não estava bem visto que os empregados saíssem juntos. E daí o cabeça de vento tinha rompido a regra? Para cúmulo, Bella era virgem. E não tinha tomado a moléstia de protegê-la. A única vez que tinha estado num sofá com uma mulher era um adolescente, mas tinha tido bem mais cuidado do que a noite anterior.

A tinha incomodado. Mas o que mais o desconcertava era do que, apesar daquele ato de irresponsabilidade, em cima se perguntava se ainda teria cartões de San Valentín à venda. Respirou fundo.

Bella acordou ao ouvir o água de um chuveiro em alguma parte e ficou paralisada ao abrir os olhos e ver seu vestido atirado no tapete. Um segundo depois, deu-se conta de que estava coberta embaixo... era o paletó de Edward! O coração lhe deu um tombo. Tinha passado quase toda a noite em seu escritório. Em seus braços. Enquanto recordava em câmara rápida os acontecimentos que tinham levado àquele inesperado desenlace, saltou do sofá, rezando para que Edward permanecesse no chuveiro o suficiente para que lhe desse tempo de vestir-se e escapar.

Foi de ponta de pé para porta, com os sapatos na mão, abriu uma rachadura e correu para o elevador. Como podia ter sido tão descarada com Edward? Nem sequer tinha tido uma saída com ele! Morta de vergonha, saiu do elevador e passou de longe por diante da mesa de segurança, onde dois homens batiam um papo amigavelmente como se, graças a Deus, fosse invisível.

- É graciosa - lhe comentou o motorista de Edward a Willis, diretor de segurança. Uma longa noite jogando ao pôquer tinha sentado as bases de uma relação de camaradagem entre os dois empregados.

- É uma garota muito agradável. É a primeira vez que sai sem despedir-se - disse Willis.

- Enfim, será melhor do que vá à limusine e faça como se tivesse estado dormindo.

Minutos depois, Edward saiu do elevador apressado, com o cabelo molhado do chuveiro ainda, procurando Bella com o olhar.

Não podia crer-se que se tivesse ido sem dizer-lhe uma palavra. Como se fosse um rolo de uma noite e não quisesse vê-lo ao acordar! Estava indignado. De todas as mulheres com as que se tinha dormido, era a primeira que se evaporava à primeira ocasião que se apresentava. Mal tinha dormido... Se iria a casa, dormiria e a chamaria pela tarde. Então se alegraria de vê-lo. Esperava que passasse uma manhã penosa. Ela merecia, decidiu Edward enquanto saía do edifício.

Essa mesma tarde, Bella estava sentada no trem com a vista perdida no espaço. Olhasse onde olhasse, a única imagem que lhe aparecia era a cara de um homem bonito e pálido.

Era incrível o pouco que tinha demorado em fazer a bagagem. Todos seus pertences cabiam em duas malas. Claro que nunca tinha sido das que colecionavam trastes e mal tinha tido dinheiro para artigos que não fossem de necessidade. O melhor seria começar do zero, disse-lhe. Não podia voltar A Sistemas Cullen. Poderia ter suportado as fofocas sobre aquele estúpido cartão de San Valentín, mas não se submeteria à tortura de ver Edward de novo. Seguro que se sentiria aliviado quando se inteirasse de que tinha apresentado a demissão. Desde depois, acabava de aprender a lição do que passava quando uma mulher se lançava nos braços de um homem. Porque isso era o que tinha feito, pensou com uma mistura de humilhação e sentimento de culpa. Sim, a culpa era do cartão.

Depois de escrever-lhe que o amava, Edward teria que estar morto para não sentir curiosidade. A malícia de Mike, a amabilidade de Edward e sua própria confusão tinham conduzido a uma situação de intimidade física que jamais teria tido lugar em circunstâncias normais. Mas tinham ficado a sós no escritório de Edward. E o tinha olhado com tanto descaro que qualquer homem se teria sentido incitado. Ademais, ainda que não tivesse muita experiência com os homens, em todas as revistas diziam que a natureza tinha programado às mulheres para procurar relacionamentos, enquanto os homens estavam programados para algo bem mais primário...

Enquanto o trem avançava rumo à casa que a tia avó de Bella tinha em Gales. Edward falava com um antigo vizinho desta.

- Não... faz semanas que não a vejo - comentou, bocejando-lhe na cara - Talvez está em casa e não quer contestar. Te importa se volto para cama?

- Em absoluto disse entre dentes Edward.

Encontrava-se em território totalmente desconhecido para ele. Talvez Bella não quisesse saber nada mais dele. Talvez fosse verdade que estava em casa, rezando para que fosse embora e a deixasse em paz. Não era uma reação madura, mas uma mulher que se tinha conservado virgem até os vinte e um anos podia odiá-lo com todo seu coração por ter dormido com ela se achando tão vulnerável. Se decidia esquivá-lo, tinha o direito de persegui-la? Ou pioraria as coisas se a pressionava demasiadamente rápido? Quando finalizou com seu monólogo interior, Edward seguia contendo a vontade de atirar abaixo a maldita porta.

Três semanas depois, Bella estava gritando ao ganso de tia Tilly, que tinha se escondido por trás da porta para atacar por surpresa ao carteiro. Devia de estar vezeiro, porque o homem chegou a sua bicicleta ileso, e foi embora rápido.

Bella regressou ao jardim de tia Tilly, recolheu o jornal e o correio. A tia avó, uma mulher baixinha de encaracolado cabelo cinza, tinha setenta e muitos anos, mas

gozava de boa saúde.

- Responderam ao anúncio que puseste? - lhe perguntou a Bella depois de substituir o livro que estava lendo pelo jornal.

- Parece que sim - contestou com alegria depois de jogar uma olhada aos envelopes. - Com um pouco de sorte, te livrarás desta inquilina num par de semanas.

- Sabes que me encanta que estejas comigo - falou Tilly.

Mas a casinha da tia avó era ideal para uma pessoa, pequena para duas. Ademais, Tilly era uma dessas estranhas pessoas que desfrutava de sua solidão. Tinha seus queridos livros e sua pequena rotina de atividades e Bella não queria abusar de sua hospitalidade. Aos poucos dias de instalar-se na habitação de convidados de Tilly, tinha posto um anúncio numa revista oferecendo-se

para trabalhar como babá outra vez.

Aceitaria o que fosse. Quanto antes voltasse a trabalhar, menos tempo teria para estar sentada compadecendo-se e mais feliz seria. Entrou na cozinha minúscula da tia e preparou chá para as duas. Fazia dias que não lhe agradava tomar café. Claro que também estava prescindindo quase de comer, pensou ao mesmo tempo em que recordava as desagradáveis tonturas que tinha sofrido nos últimos dias. Era evidente que ter rompido o coração não só provocava noites de insônia, senão transtornos de alimentação e indigestões. Pelo menos emagreceria, disse sem conseguir sorrir.

Se alegrava de ter tido suficiente bom juízo para sair de Sistemas Cullen, mas afastar-se de todo seu meio e a perspectiva de não rever Edward era mais dolorosa do que tinha imaginado. Mas era um tratamento de choque, justo o que precisava, tratou de convencer-se.

- Bella... - a chamou Tilly do salão. A sobrinha se acercou à porta. .Não é este o homem para quem trabalhavas? - adicionou, apontando uma fotografia que aparecia no jornal.

Ao princípio só viu o rosto de Edward, mas depois, a seu lado, distinguiu a sua amiga Rosalie Halle.

- Que diz o artigo? - perguntou Bella com falsa indiferença.

- Parece que se comprometeu... É uma mulher atraente. Queres lê-lo? - Tilly lhe ofereceu o jornal.

- Não, obrigada. Olharei depois - Bella regressou à cozinha e soube que já tinha tido bastante com o segundo que tinha olhado a fotografia. Sentia-se mareada e o atribuía à impressão da notícia. Apoiou as mãos no tanque, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Se tinha comprometido com Rosalie Halle? Umas semanas depois de que se referisse a ela como uma simples amiga da universidade?

Mais tarde, saiu para dar um longo passeio. Não suportava a tensão de tentar se comportar com normalidade perto de Tilly. De maneira que o homem que amava não era perfeito, disse-se pesarosa. Mas, não era melhor assim? A relação com Rosalie arrojava uma nova luz ao que tinha ocorrido na noite que tinham passado juntos. Edward lhe tinha mentido. Sem dúvida. E a tinha utilizado para obter gratificação sexual. Era evidente que sua relação com Rosalie Halle excedia os limites da amizade platônica desde antes.

Três dias depois, Edward chegou a Gales. Averiguar a residência da única parente de Bella não tinha sido tarefa fácil.

De fato, tinha-lhe custado chamar várias vezes a Austrália até falar com a cunhada de Bella. Se em algum momento se cansava de exercer a medicina, Alice poderia trabalhar como agente das forças de segurança secretas de qualquer país, pensou Edward, recordando o interrogatório ao que o tinha submetido.

Mas, depois de muitas voltas, se perder mais de três vezes, por fim tinha encontrado a casa da tia avó de Bella. Estava protegida por umas cercas - vivas altas, dos que se punham nos jardins de quem odiavam receber visitas inesperadas, pensou com sarcasmo. – Estava tenso e tinha chegado o momento de pensar que lhe diria Bella. Era curioso, mas não tinha parado a considerar esse ponto até aquele preciso momento. Seu objetivo tinha sido encontrar Bella. O que faria com ela quando a encontrasse não lhe custava imaginá-lo, mas decidir que lhe diria sim supunha um repto. Que sentia sua falta no escritório? Que não podia esquecer-se da noite que tinham compartilhado?

Inquieto por tal falta de inspiração, mas demasiado impaciente para pensar a respeito, Edward saiu do carro no meio da chuva. Quando um par de gansos maníacos o atacaram de surpresa, entraram-lhe vontades de estrangulá-los, assá-los numa fogueira e tomar-se o jantar. Com a ansiedade de encontrá-la, não tinha parado para comer e estava faminto e agressivo.

Ao ouvir o estrépito com que os gansos anunciaram a chegada do intruso, Bella correu para abrir a porta. O carro estacionado frente ao jardim era impressionante. Mas foi Edward, tão elegante em seu traje cinza, quem lhe roubou o ar dos pulmões.

Enquanto se desfazia de seus plumados inimigos, Edward viu Bella com o rabicho de olho e ficou quieto. Usava uma malha rosa e uma saia com flores capaz de alegrar até aquele dia tão triste e chuvoso.

De repente desejou agarrá-la, metê-la no carro e fugir com ela.

Depois de uns primeiros momentos de perplexidade,Bella atingiu a perguntar-se que faria Edward ali, parado - sob a chuva. Que diabos fazia em Gales? Como tinha averiguado onde estava?

Olhou-o aos olhos e soube que devia dar-lhe com a porta no nariz. O coração lhe sangrava só de vê-lo. Não queria reviver as dolorosas recordações daquela noite que tanto tinha significado para ela e tão pouco para ele. Durante umas horas, tinha se sentido mais feliz do que jamais tinha esperado, mas a realidade não tinha demorado em apresentar-lhe de novo sua cara mais crua

- Vais tirar de cima de mim os gansos ou é uma prova para assustar teus pretendentes?

Perguntou acordou de seu estado hipnótico e o liberou dos animais... - Obrigado,cara.

Lhe tremeram os lábios. Bella recordou as sensuais palavras italianas que não tinha entendido no ardor daquela noite de intensos prazeres. Desviou a mirada, envergonhada de sua debilidade.

Sabia que devia pedir-lhe que se fosse, mas não podia fazê-lo e ficar com a dúvida de saber para que tinha ido procurá-la. Ao menos, Tilly estava fora e não teria que lhe dar explicações.

Convidou para ir ao salão e Edward baixou a cabeça para não se dar com o dintel. .A peça estava cheia de móveis e tinha tão pouco espaço que optou por não se mover não fosse atirar algo. Girou-se com cuidado para olhá-la e a viu separar os lábios num gesto talvez involuntário. Mas não precisou de mais pistas. A linguagem corporal não enganava. Sem duvidar um segundo, Edward a agarrou pelas costas com uma mão e atraiu sua cabeça empurrando sua pela nuca com a outra.

Bella gemeu. Notou o contato de sua língua pelo interior da boca. O corpo se derreteu. Estava em contato com a impressionante ereção de Edward, que em poucos segundos tinha passado de burlar a situação a ter a certeza absoluta de que Bella se alegrava de vê-lo. Tudo sairia bem. Essa mesma noite voltariam juntos a Londres. Missão cumprida. Por que tinha temido não o conseguir?

Então, sem nada que o anunciasse, Bella pôs fim ao beijo e se afastou. Os olhos lhe choravam de raiva. Sentiu uma tontura e teve que apoiar as mãos na mesa para respirar profundo. Não tinha direito a beijá-lo sabendo que estava comprometido com outra mulher. Quanto a ele, era evidente que era mais desprezível do que tinha pensado.

- Que se passa? - perguntou chateado Edward.

Bella deu a volta para deixar que as lágrimas lhe escorregassem pelas bochechas.

- Que fazes em Gales? - lhe perguntou dando-lhe as costas.

- Tive uma reunião de trabalho em Cardiff - contestou com calma.

- E suponho que minha caseira te terá dado esta direção.

Deu-lhe raiva que não lhe tivesse ocorrido aquela forma tão simples de localizá-la, mas não lhe agradava estar com rodeios.

- Queria ver-te.

Seria descarado? Talvez acreditasse que seguia sendo tão inocente como antes? E o pior de tudo era que se sentia mareada. Que mulher se entregava a seu chefe em seu escritório para desfrutar de uma relação rápida?

- Pensava que, dadas as circunstâncias, te alegrarias de ter-me perdido de vista – sussurrou acabrunhada.

- Por que? - perguntou surpreso Edward.

- Se não o sabes tu, não serei eu quem te recordar - replicou Bella, que se negava a se rebaixar até o extremo de pronunciar o nome de Rosalie Halle.

Negava-se a lhe dar a satisfação de comprovar que lhe tinha rompido o coração com o anúncio de seu compromisso. Ou talvez acreditava que não estava a par da verdadeira natureza de sua relação com a bonita loira.

Não sabendo em que direção estava indo a conversa, Edward decidiu ir direto ao ponto:

- Por que me mandaste um cartão dizendo-me que me querias? - perguntou. Se a janela tivesse estado aberta nesses momentos, Bella teria corrido a atirar-se por ela. - Parece-me uma pergunta razoável. E estou cansado de falar-te às costas - adicionou com o tom imperioso que utilizava no trabalho.

A confusão avivou o fogo que ardia em suas bochechas, mas o orgulho foi a seu resgate. Bella deu meia volta e encolheu de ombros:

- Por favor, o cartão não era mais do que uma brincadeira!

O silêncio que prosseguiu pareceu eterno.

- Uma brincadeira? - repetiu finalmente Edward. Era a explicação mais simples, mas, por alguma razão, não lhe tinha ocorrido. - Que tens, quatorze anos?

- Foi uma brincadeira estúpida - disse ela tratando de dissimular o tremor dos joelhos – Mas Mike me identificou, deu-lhe mais importância do que tinha e ao final acabou voltando-se na contramão.

- Espero que não acabes também grávida - murmurou Edward com ira contida. - Não creio que isso tu tomasses também em brincadeira.

Bella o olhou espantada, com a ponta da língua fincada no céu da boca. Em nenhum momento tinha pensado nas possíveis conseqüências daquela noite. Não sabia porque, mas tinha dado por certo que Edward tinha tomado precauções.

- Queres dizer que não se protegeu...?

- Eu temo que não - atalhou Edward. Depois exalou um suspiro e adicionou com tom de arrependimento. - Mas aceito que, passe o que passe, a responsabilidade é minha.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.**

Nesse momento, deu vontades de chorar e chorar e esturrar o coração até que não ficasse dentro nem uma lágrima, pois o que Edward acabava de dizer-lhe arrojava uma luz muito diferente sobre o motivo de sua visita.

Como tinha podido pensar que estava tão defeituoso de mulheres dispostas a compartilhar sua cama que a tinha ido procurar a Gales? Era ridículo! De repente recordou a tensão que tinha advertido no rosto de Edward ao chegar. Teria se precipitado ao beijá-lo? Tinha voltado a dar uma mancada?

Ainda que na realidade dava o mesmo. Edward tinha ido a sua procura por um motivo de importância. Estava preocupado por tivesse ficado gestante. Era a única razão pela que tinha tratado de encontrá-la. O que não deixava de falar em favor de sua integridade como pessoa. A maioria dos homens, sobretudo estando a ponto de casar-se com outra mulher, o teriam deixado correr com a esperança de que não sucedesse nada. Mas Edward não tinha esquivado suas responsabilidades.

- A noite da festa...nós dois tínhamos bebido - comentou ele olhando-a nos olhos. Nunca tinha sido tão irresponsável, ainda que não é normal que me comporte desse modo e sei que foi tua primeira vez.

Bella se pôs como um tomate. Seguia surpreendida por sua ingenuidade, que a tinha feito albergar esperanças a respeito do motivo pelo que se tinha apresentado Edward na casa de sua tia avó. Se teria ficado gestante? Recordou as náuseas e tonturas que vinha sofrendo nos últimos tempos e ficou geada. Seria possível? Nunca tinha levado um controle sobre seu período. Quanto tempo tinha passado desde a festa? Um par de semanas, mais será? O cérebro se negava a colaborar.

- Não sei ainda se... já sabes – reconheceu Bella.

Edward deu um passo à frente. A pobre parecia uma adolescente aterrorizada. Nem sequer era capaz de pronunciar a palavra "engravidei". Queria abraçá-la, apagar o medo que assomava a seus olhos, dizer-lhe que não tinha nada com que se preocupar e que cuidaria dela. Mas depois recordou que o cartão de San Valentín tinha sido uma brincadeira estúpida, infantil, e conteve seu primeiro impulso.

Não a entendia. De fato, quanto mais pensava no comportamento de Bella, menos se explicava.

Não estava apaixonada dele, nunca o tinha estado. De tê-lo estado, por pouco que fora, não lhe teria passado em tão só duas semanas. Talvez tivesse dormido com ele porque tinha decidido que tinha chegado o momento de deixar de ser virgem. Em qualquer caso, seu comportamento a partir daquela noite era eloqüente: Não queria vê-lo e preferia esquecer o que tinha ocorrido. Até tal extremo era assim que tinha deixado o trabalho e tinha saído de Londres. E ele, por que tinha tomado tantas moléstias em localizá-la? Talvez era tão arrogante que não era capaz de aceitar que uma mulher o recusasse?

- Suponho que saberás se estás gestante ou não daqui a pouco - comentou com voz neutra - Se o estás, põe-te em contato comigo de imediato, por favor, e o vemos juntos. - Contas com todo meu apoio. - Já sabes onde localizar-me.

Seguia olhando, mas Bella notou como se tivesse levantado um muro de distância entre os dois.

Edward queria ir. Por que não ia querer? Para ele não teria sido uma visita agradável, pensou triste.

E tinha sido uma perda de tempo, porque nem sequer se ia com a tranqüilidade de que não tinha ocorrido nada. Obviamente, estaria rezando para que não tivesse conseqüências.

- Cuida-te - se despediu Edward então, justo antes de começar a andar para seu carro.

Bella sentiu que se estava morrendo por dentro. Ficou como uma estátua vendo como punha a marcha atrás e lhe entraram vontades de correr depois dele e dizer-lhe que, ainda que deveria odiá-lo, seguia querendo-o. Mas, de que lhe serviria a ele sabê-lo? Ele estava apaixonado de Rosalie.

Ao cabo de um par de quilômetros, Edward parou o carro, baixou a janela e encheu os pulmões de ar fresco e úmido pela chuva. Missão cumprida? Soltou uma risada amarga. Tudo o que a ele tinha parecido especial e fantástico daquela noite tinha carecido de importância para Bella. Nem sequer o tinha convidado a um café. Tinha ido até Gales para que se livrassem dele em dez minutos!

Pensou no cartão de San Valentín que lhe tinha comprado Bella e lhe dava vontade de quebrar algo. Não queria pensar nela. De fato, estava decidido a não o fazer. Seguro que não ficara gestante.

Não precisava fazer memória para nomear três casais jovens desesperadas por conseguir um bebê.

As possibilidades de concebê-lo numa só noite eram escassas, não?

Edward decidiu que procuraria um hotel e comeria algo... ainda que já não tinha fome. Mas, então, para que ia meter-se num hotel e perder todo o fim de semana? Porque lhe agradava! Queria embebedar-se. Estava farto de mulheres. Realmente farto.

Três dias depois, Bella já sabia que estava gestante.

Durante o fim de semana, tinha tido que contentar em comprar uma teste de gravidez. Depois de ver que dava positivo, mal tinha dormido as duas noites seguintes. Não estando segura da confiabilidade daquele método caseiro, tinha feito consulta ao ginecologista. Quando o médico lhe tinha confirmado a gravidez e tinha exposto as opções que tinha, não tinha duvidado em recusar o aborto.

Encantavam-lhe os meninos e, ainda que não imaginava ser mãe tão cedo, sempre tinha desejado ter algum. Toda vez que o bebê de Edward era uma realidade imediata, tocava-lhe pensar-se como enfrentar a situação.

Ao princípio, tinha acreditado ser capaz de chamar por telefone a Edward e informá-lo da gravidez, mas no último momento tinha voltado atrás. Edward estava noivo. Para ele era uma notícia horrível. Ademais, ela também tinha seu orgulho e não queria romper a chorar por telefone. De maneira que a melhor solução era escrever-lhe uma carta para pôr-lhe a par de suas intenções.

Bella se sentou na cama da pequena habitação de convidados de Tilly e tentou escrever as primeiras linhas. Mas, por mais do que tentasse, não conseguia que saísse uma só palavra e acabou feita um mar de lágrimas desconsoladas. Por fim, optou pela sinceridade e deixou fluir seus autênticos sentimentos. Afinal de contas, deveras queria que Edward seguisse pensando que o cartão de San Valentín não tinha sido mais do que uma brincadeira estúpida?Que seu filho era o resultado da dita brincadeira? A idéia lhe machucava. Algum dia teria que contar a seu filho que tinha amado o seu pai, e essa verdade era mais importante que seu próprio orgulho.

Quando tomou consciência de que teria que dirigir a carta a Sistemas Cullen, pois não conhecia o endereço privado de Edward e não o encontrava na guia, escreveu PRIVADO E CONFIDENCIAL numa esquina do envelope. Depois de botá-lo na caixa postal, tratou de não pensar ao respeito. Não lhe ficava mais remédio do que esperar e ver que sucedia.

Durante a seguinte semana, ofereceram-lhe duas entrevistas com sendas famílias que precisavam uma babá com desespero. Ao que parece, era muito difícil encontrar babás qualificadas. Ao mesmo tempo, cada vez que soava o telefone de Tilly, o coração lhe martelava como um ruído de tambores, convicta de que seria Edward. Mas nem chamava nem respondia a sua carta.

Porque não tinha chegado a recebê-la. Estava na Itália quando chegou, coincidindo com o último dia de trabalho de Mike Newton em Sistemas Cullen. Edward se tinha mostrado distante com ele desde a noite da festa e Mike tinha compreendido que não poderia subir nessa empresa. Ainda que não lhe tinha custado encontrar outro trabalho, o ressentimento o tinha feito estar alerta e, ao chegar a carta, tinha visto "B. Swan" no remetente e a tinha escondido entre o móvel bar e a parede.

Tinha passado um mês, Bella tinha saído de Gales e tinha começado a trabalhar como babá de novo. Surpreendida ao princípio pelo silêncio de Edward, tinha terminado por compreender que o silêncio era em si uma forma de resposta. Enfrentado ao pior dos desenlaces, Edward tinha decidido que não queria saber nada do bebê. Por que se tinha deixado enganar por seus palavreado? Por que tinha voltado a confiar em que, no fundo, era um homem decente?

Depois de tudo, a noite da festa lhe tinha mentido, dizendo que Rosalie não era mais do que uma amiga, para dormir com ela no sofá. Por que não ia mentir de novo? Estava só e, pelo bem do bebê, mais valia do que fosse fazendo-se à idéia.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

- Um uniforme estupendo, sim. - Dá a volta? - Daphne Brewett sorriu a Bella - Agora sim que pareces uma babá. As pessoas não te tomaram por uma canguru dessas que trabalham por dois duros. A ti que te parece, Harold?

- Para valer te parece necessário que as babás usem uniforme? - contestou o marido em tom de desculpa.

- Bella usará uniforme, está claro? - sentenciou a mulher, plantando as mãos nos quadris.

Harold assentiu com submissão e agarrou o jornal. Bella, que não estava muito convencida da conveniência de ir com chapéu e bata branca, optou por não expressar suas dúvidas. Daphne tinha um gênio terrível e, por mais que Harold fosse um homem de negócios respeitado, tinha pânico de sua esposa e sabia quando calar-se. Bella recordou que estava ganhando um dinheiro. Se tinha que usar uniforme para comprazer a Daphne, o usaria e não tinha mais do que discutir. Afinal de contas, a mulher tinha tido a suficiente amplitude de miras como para contratar a uma babá jovem e com uma filha própria nas costas, o que tinha suposto uma coisa insanável para outras famílias.

- Muito bem, os meninos têm que estar prontos às duas - lhe ordenou Daphne - Passaremos o fim de semana no priorato de Torrisbrooke. - Seguro que te agrada.

Bella saiu do salão. Três meninos esperavam sentados nas escadas: Tristram, de dez anos, Emily Jane, de oito, e Rolo, de cinco, todos loiros, de olhos azuis, obedientes e educados. Em definitivo, não pareciam meninos. Daphne Brewett era uma mulher muito dominante e teria que se acostumar a seu caráter e sentido de disciplina, pensou, resolvida a integrar-se o melhor possível na família.

- Viu mamãe a pinta que tens? - lhe perguntou Tristram - Não penso deixar que me vejam contigo enquanto usares esse disfarce.

- Não é nada sofisticado - comentou Emily Jane com ares de grandeza.

- Estás muito estranha! - Rolo riu - Agrada-me o chapéu.

Bella se limitou a sorrir e agarrou o cesto de bebê que tinha junto às escadas. Florenza estava desperta, com os olhos castanhos reluzentes sob uns rictos negros. Bella se agachou, levantou nos braços à menina e começou a subir as escadas. Florenza tinha três meses e era o centro do universo de sua mãe.

- Quem vive em Torrisbrooke? - perguntou a metade das escadas.

- Não sei, mas mamãe está encantada com o convite, acho que é alguém nobre com um título - resmungou Tris. – Quem dera pudéssemos ficar em casa. - Cada vez que vai a algum lado se põe em ridículo.

- Não fales assim de tua mãe.

- É que não me agrada que as pessoas se riam dela - disse Tris à defensiva.

Finalmente, às quatro da tarde, uma caravana de limusines partiu para o priorato de Torrisbrooke.

Ao dobrar uma esquina, apareceu um edifício amplo e antigo, de amplos janelões iluminados pelo sol.

Já tinha seis carros estacionados frente à porta.

Um mordomo de idade venerável os esperava com diligência. Daphne e Harold baixaram da primeira limusine. Bella, com Florenza nos braços e coberta com uma gabardina a jogo com o uniforme, saiu da segunda limusine seguida dos meninos. A terceira era só para a bagagem.

Então apareceu um homem alto e pálido e Bella ficou de pedra. Não era possível!

Mas, depois de repassar as feições daquela cara que ainda a perseguia em sonhos, não lhe ficou mais remédio do que reconhecer que era... Edward Cullen! Sentiu pânico. Seria o anfitrião? Por que se não ia estar estreitando a mão de Harold?,Significava então que o priorato pertencia a Edward?

Daphne chamou a seus filhos para proceder às apresentações. Bella permaneceu quieta ao fundo.

Não tinha onde ir, não tinha onde esconder-se. Quando registrou sua presença, Edward ficou desconcertado.

- E esta é a babá, Bella - disse Daphne com entusiasmo. - E a pequena Flo.

Bella levantou o queixo com atitude desafiante. De que tinha que se envergonhar? Era Edward quem deveria sentir-se envergonhado! De fato, nem sequer tinha dirigido o olhar a sua própria filha.

- Conheço Bella. Trabalhava em Sistemas Cullen comentou com calma Edward. – Vamos para dentro, faz frio aqui fora.

Enquanto Daphne comentava alegremente o pequeno que era o mundo, Edward se negava a aceitar o estado de perplexidade em que se achava. Não era mais do que uma coincidência, disse – Bella era a babá dos Brewett e estaria ocupada todo o fim de semana com os meninos. Tinha passado quase um ano desde... Não, por nada do mundo recordaria aqueles momentos.

Ouviu o pranto de um bebê. Não tinha se encontrado com nenhum bebê. Girou a cabeça confundido e o viu nos braços de Bella.

- Não sabia que tivesses tido outra menina - comentou sorridente com Daphne, forçando-se a cumprir com suas obrigações de anfitrião.

- Não é nossa - Daphne sorriu afagada, pois andava cerca dos cinqüenta anos - Com três já tenho bastante. - Flo é a menina de Bella.

Aos pés das escadas onde o mordomo a esperava para ensinar-lhe as habitações, Bella olhou para Edward com olhos de assombro. A que estava jogando? Por que se fazia de surpreso? Talvez não sabia que as gravidezes costumavam acabar com o parto de um bebê?

- Se chama Florenza - disse Tris -. E mamãe a chama de Flo.

- Florenza... - repetiu Edward.

- É italiano - comentou Daphne.

Edward examinou o bebê. Demasiada informação. Seria Florenza sua filha? Que idade teria?

Estava envolvida num xale e, pelo modo em que a arrumaram, mal podia vê-la. Podia ser de outro homem. Não podia ser sua filha! Bella o teria dito, não? Edward retirou a vista da menina. Ao encontrar-se ante a mirada curiosa de Daphne Brewett. Conduziu seus convidados ao salão.

Bella subiu as escadas com a vista nebulosa. Edward tinha ficado estupefato quando Daphne lhe tinha dito que o bebê era da babá.

Tinha ficado olhando para Florenza como se fosse uma caixa de Pandora a ponto de se abrir e provocar uma tormenta de catástrofes. Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo e apertou à menina contra o peito. Por que se negava a assumir a explicação mais lógica? Estava claro que a incredulidade de Edward se devia a que tinha dado por certo que não seguiria adiante com a gravidez.

Como então devia interpretar seu assombro?

Estaria Rosalie esperando-os no salão abaixo?,Se teriam casado naquele último ano? Só de pensar nisso lhe revirou o estômago. Pela primeira vez, lamentou não ter comprovado se o casamento tinha acontecido ou não. Mas se tinha obrigado a se esquecer de qualquer informação relacionada com Edward como mecanismo de defesa. Tinha virado a página e tinha disciplinado para concentrar-se no presente.

- A casa é do senhor Cullen? perguntou ao mordomo, Jenkins, que subia cada degrau mais devagar do que o anterior.

- Sim, senhorita - contestou sem entrar em mais detalhes.

Três horas mais tarde, depois de supervisionar que os meninos jantassem num salão do térreo,

Bella meteu Florenza em seu carrinho e a preparou para a noite. Bella estava cansada. Os dias começavam às seis, quando a menina se acordava. Era uma sorte que fosse sua noite livre. Tinha-lhe custado chegar àquele acordo com Daphne, mas sabia que as babás internas tinham que estabelecer certos limites se não queriam acabar de serviço as vinte e quatro horas ao dia.

O priorato era uma casa enorme. Talvez pudesse passar o fim de semana sem voltar a se encontrar com Edward. Ainda que outra parte dela estava desejando defrontar-lhe e dizer-lhe o canalha que era. Tirou o uniforme com um suspiro de alívio, encheu a banheira do quarto de banho situado frente à habitação de Florenza e se meteu a relaxar-se.

Abaixo, na biblioteca, depois de pretextar que tinha que fazer um telefonema urgente, Edward folheava com frustração um livro sobre bebês. Só queria saber o peso normal de um bebê ao nascer. Uma vez que tivesse esse dado, talvez pudesse sustentar a Florenza em seus braços um momento e calcular se cabia a possibilidade de que fosse sua filha. Por que não o perguntava diretamente a Bella? Corria o risco de equivocar-se e a situação seria muito violenta.

Convicto de que Bella estaria na piscina com os garotos dos Brewett, Edward se colou na habitação de Florenza. Respirou profundo e avançou com tanto sigilo como pôde para a menina. O primeiro que viu foi uma mecha de cachos castanhos e um par de olhos castanhos que se fixaram nele.

Surpreendeu-se pensando que, para ser um bebê, Florenza era muito grande.

Mas não foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção. Edward sempre tinha acreditado que os meninos pequenos só realizavam duas atividades: chorar ou dormir. Tinha suposto que encontraria a Florenza dormido, mas tinha os olhos bem abertos, como se fossem um detetor de intrusos, e começava a enrugar o nariz e abria a boquinha.

Edward retrocedeu. Por sorte, ainda que já se tinha resignado ao inevitável, a menina não rompeu a chorar. Florenza girou a cabecinha para olhá-lo, mas quando Edward fez ademanes de aproximar-se de novo, voltou a pôr-se tensa. Não poderia sustentá-la nos braços. Era uma garota esperta, disposta a gritar como um alarme quanto um desconhecido se acercava mais da conta, e não queria assustá-la.

Envolvida numa toalha e descalça, Bella jogou uma olhada ao quarto de Florença para assegurar-se de que estava bem antes de vestir-se. Não pôde crer no que viu. Quis pedir a Edward que lhe explicasse que fazia, mas o modo em que a menina o mantinha cativado resultava realmente divertido. Mas a diversão mal durou dez segundos. Depois a invadiu uma emoção profunda. Pai e filha nunca conheceriam o vínculo que os unia. Edward teria entrado para vê-la por curiosidade, mas isso não significava que tivesse mudado de atitude com respeito a ela.

Ao ouvir um leve suspiro a suas costas, Edward se girou a tempo de ver Bella correr para seu quarto e encerrar-se nela.

Desaprumou-se sobre a cama e afundou a cabeça entre os braços. Odiava-o. Odiava-o com toda sua alma. Pensou em todas as experiências desagradáveis que tinha sofrido nos últimos meses, não só como tinha se sentido no hospital sem receber uma só visita depois de dar a luz a Florenza, na rejeição inicial de seus pais ao inteirar-se daquela neta concebida fora do casamento. Ainda que as relações se tinham suavizado pouco a pouco e tinham enviado algum presente para a menina, Bella não podia evitar sentir que tinha voltado a defraudar a sua família.

Em nenhum momento imaginou que Edward abriria a porta da habitação e se arriscaria a ter uma discussão em sua própria casa. Mas aí estava ele, cento e noventa centímetros de masculinidade, com a cabeça alta e sem o menor assombro de arrependimento.

Durante uns segundos eternos, limitou-se a desfrutar do atraente que seguia sendo, reconheceu a seu pesar.

- Só tenho uma pergunta - disse ele, rompendo o silêncio – Florenza é minha filha?

- Estás louco ou o que? - replicou Bella.

Que pretendia?, fazê-la passar por uma mulher de vida fácil? incapaz de determinar a paternidade de sua filha?

- Como podia cair tanto para insinuar-lhe semelhante ofensa? Sabes de sobra que é tua filha!,Assim não te atrevas a perguntar-me! - exclamou furiosa.

Ficou tão atordoado pela acusação que, durante uns segundos, nos que nem sequer percebeu na extraordinária figura de Bella sob a toalha, não achou resposta alguma. Era pai. Tinha uma filha. Sua mãe era avó. A mãe de sua filha o odiava tanto que nem sequer tinha aceitado sua ajuda, econômica ou de qualquer outro tipo...

- Não sabes o que dizer, não é verdade? - disse então Bella.

- Não... - reconheceu com voz rouca Edward.

- Está Rosalie abaixo? - quis saber ela, dando por suposto o que estaria pensando.

- Rosalie? - Edward franziu a testa. - Que Rosalie?

Bella agarrou o primeiro que encontrou a mão e o lançou sobre ele. O sapato esquerdo lhe golpeou no peito; o segundo, na orelha.

- Que Rosalie? Rosalie Halle!, tua noiva!, aquela que dizias que só era uma amiga, mentiroso!

Os olhos de Edward pareceram sair-se de suas órbitas.

- Não estou noivo. Rosalie é minha amiga. Estive em seu casamento este verão - contestou.

Bella o olhou com incredulidade e uma inquietante sensação de esvaziamento no estômago.

Tinha sido de convidado ao casamento de Rosalie? Edward tinha soado muito sincero - Se pode saber de onde te tiraste que estava comprometido com Rosalie?

- O vi... no jornal... Tinha uma foto. Dizia que estavas noivo... ainda que não o li inteiro...

Edward ficou calado uns segundos com o entre cenho enrugado.

- Agora recordação que um amigo me chamou para felicitar-me por minha suposta pedida – comentou - No jornal onde o tinha lido saía uma foto antiga na que aparecia com Rosalie e tinha mal interpretado o pé de foto. No artigo dizia que seu noivo era Emmett.

Um silêncio envolvente como um manto de neve caiu sobre a habitação.

Bella tinha ficado sem palavras. Tilly só lhe tinha mostrado a foto porque tinha reconhecido Edward, mas sua tia avó não costumava ler o jornal a fundo. E ela também não se tinha atrevido a fazê-lo.

- Diga, quando vistes esse jornal e decidiste que era um mentiroso?

Conteve a respiração. Era normal que tivesse adivinhado o que tinha pensado dele. Sentiu-se culpada, arrastada por um redemoinho de emoções.

- Antes de que viesses a Gales - reconheceu com voz trêmula.

Edward soltou uma risada carregada de ressentimento.

- Que maravilha!, grande conceito tinhas de mim! - Pensavas que tinha enganado a outra mulher contigo. - Não me estranha que te surpreendesse ver-me em Gales, mas não tiveste valor de enfrentar-te a mim. - Não te atreveste a dizer-me que me tomavas por um canalha sem escrúpulos.

- Eu... sinto muito - se desculpou Bella.

- Isso diga a tua filha. Não gastes saliva comigo.

- Não, se o dizes tu - replicou ela, subitamente corajosa - És tu quem decidiu que não queria saber nada dela.

- Nem sequer sabia que existia! –exclamou Edward. Como demônios ia ocupar-me dela se não era consciente de que tinha nascido?

- Te escrevi uma carta dizendo que estava gestante – protestou Bella.

- Não recebi nenhuma carta. Ademais, por que a escreveste?, por que deixaste uma notícia tão importante ao capricho do cor-reio? - Por que não me chamaste? - replicou Edward, não acreditando na existência da dita carta.

Bella fechou os olhos, engoliu saliva enquanto tentava serenar-se. Só, então recordou ter lido que cada ano se extraviavam milhares de cartas. Mas, por que precisamente essa tão importante, por que sua carta? Se teria jogado a chorar.

- Veja, tenho trinta pessoas abaixo esperando para jantar - continuou Edward - Não tenho tempo para seguir falando agora mesmo.

- Te escrevi - assegurou ela.

- E daí se o fizeste? - a castigou Edward - Que classe de mulher confia o futuro de seu bebê a uma carta miserável?


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Depois de uma noite sem pregar o olho, esperando que o telefone junto a sua cama soasse ou a aparição de Edward no quarto, Bella chamou à porta de sua patroa e entrou.

- Tris diz que querias ver-me.

- Sim - contestou Daphne, tombada ainda na cama - É uma pena o uniforme. - Não creio que se sinta bem à próxima babá.

- Como dizes?, a próxima babá?

- Edward esteve falando comigo ontem à noite - disse Daphne - Não te disse nada?

- Não - respondeu ruborizada Bella.

- Não podes seguir trabalhando para nós, coração. Depois de saber que a pequena Flo é filha sua é normal que não queira que andes cuidando de meus filhos - explicou Daphne.

- Não quer? - Bella estava vermelha pela falta de discrição.

- Nós também nos sentiríamos incômodos - continuou Daphne - Harold e Edward têm negócios juntos. - Tu és a mãe da filha de Edward. - Não podes trabalhar para nós.

Era evidente que a mulher já tinha tomado a decisão. - Não queres que siga até que encontres a outra babá ao menos?

- Não. Edward já chamou a uma agência para que comece este mesmo fim de semana. É um bom homem, Bella - disse Daphne de repente - Não entendo por que te enfadas com ele por querer fazer o que deve e cuidar de ti e do bebê.

Um minuto depois, Bella percorreu o corredor e desceu as escadas furiosa. Chegou num instante ao vestíbulo principal, onde se encontrou com Edward.

- Bom dia! - a saudou.

- Boníssimos! - espetou ela - Sobretudo depois de saber de que fizeste que me despeça!

Edward se acercou, agarrou-lhe uma mão e a levou com suavidade para o quarto de que acabava de sair. - Não faz sentido ter esta discussão em público, cara.

- Agora te importa? Ontem à noite te deu igual contar o meu maior segredo a Daphne!

- Por que Florenza vai ser um segredo? - Estou orgulhoso de ser seu pai e não tenho intenção de ocultá-lo - afirmou Edward com aprumo - E não me digas que te parte o coração ter que te despedir desse ridículo uniforme.

- Era um bom trabalho - disse Bella - Era bem pago...

- Mas não há babá que continue nessa família. - E sabes por que? se adiantou Edward – Por Daphne. - Normalmente é muito amável, mas tem muito gênio e as vezes se comporta como uma autêntica tirana. Ainda não a fizeste enfadar? - Não é muito difícil.

Bella recordou a acidez com que a mulher lhe tinha reprovado ter baixado as malas cinco minutos mais tarde o dia anterior.

- Claro que mal levas umas semanas com eles - continuou Edward Mas te asseguro que se tivesses seguido mais tempo, terias acabado conhecendo o afiada língua que tem. É famosa.

- Ainda assim, não tinhas direito de interferir - contestou Bella - Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

- Mas, por desgraça, não és a única pessoa implicada. Quero o melhor para os três - disse Edward lançando-lhe uma mirada aos olhos com a que a fazia a que o escutasse - Não creio que seguir trocando-nos reprovações conduza a nada bom. A vida é demasiado curta. - Eu também quero compartilhar a vida de Florenza. - Assim estou disposto a pedir-te que te cases comigo.

Bella estava assombrada, mas o modo com que lhe tinha proposto o casamento lhe feria o orgulho.

Como que estava disposto a pedir-lhe que se casasse com ele? Era o primeira pedido de casamento que recebia e lhe chegava quando estava vermelha de ira e com o único fim de poder controlá-la.

Primeiro lhe tinha tirado o posto de trabalho e depois lhe oferecia a segurança de converter-se em sua esposa.

- Me parece que não me expressei bem - reconheceu Edward depois de uns segundos de tenso silêncio.

- Quero casar-me contigo.

- Nossa relação foi uma sucessão de catástrofes - disse entre dentes.

- Eu não a descreveria assim...

- Tu mesmo vieste dizê-lo na casa de tia Tilly - lhe recordou Bella - Terminamos no sofá porque tinhas bebido muito e te arrependias. - Não me parece que seja uma base sólida para o casamento. - Ademais, não quero casar-me com um homem que se sente obrigado a pôr um anel no meu dedo.

- Não é nenhuma obrigação - contestou exasperado Edward - Fizemos amor porque não podia conter-me. Basta te olhar para que me suba a temperatura, cara... - E isso não é uma catástrofe: - é atração. - Se não tivesses trabalhado para mim, teríamos intimado muito antes.

- Não o creio - contestou ela, por mais do que lhe teria agradado fazê-lo.

Edward lhe tirou o chapéu do uniforme, o avental, depois lhe desabotoou os botões superiores do vestido.

- Que fazes?

- Queres que te demonstre quanto me excitas? - perguntou Edward esboçando esse sorriso luminoso que tanto tinha temido não rever.

- Não... - disse Bella com voz trêmula.

- Não o que? - Edward posou os lábios sobre o pescoço de Bella, provocando-lhe uma descarga elétrica de desejo.

- Não me faças isto...

Edward localizou um ponto erógeno embaixo da orelha e se demorou ali. Bella tremeu, ouviu-se gemer. Depois se agarrou ao paletó de Edward e se abandonou ao calor desse corpo que tanto tinha lutado por esquecer. Até que notou seus lábios sobre a boca num beijo ardente e fugaz que a deixou com vontades de bem mais.

- Acredita agora que te desejo? - sussurrou ele com a respiração entrecortada.

- Não... não funcionaria - Bella deu um passo atrás.

- Porquê?

- É que não podes aceitar um não por resposta? - perguntou desde a porta Bella.

- O fiz da última vez. E me custou perder os três primeiros meses da vida de minha filha - replicou Edward um segundo antes que Bella saísse da habitação na que se achavam, aliviada porque não a seguisse.

Mudou de roupa, pôs-se uma calça e uma blusa de malha, pôs a Florenza no carrinho e saiu para dar um passeio. Lhe ocorreu que sempre tinha pensado mal de Edward e que não tinha feito mais do que fugir dele. Para começar, se teriam poupado muitos mal-entendidos se não tivesse desaparecido depois da noite da festa. Tinha reagido como uma menininha com medo de enfrentar à realidade.

Tinha dado por certo que tudo quanto tinha passado tinha sido culpa dela e lhes tinha negado a ambos a possibilidade de explorar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Bella se sentou sobre um tronco caído. Logo tinha aceitado que Edward se tinha comprometido a Rosalie Halle e, em vez de enfrentar-se a ele, tinha-se refugiado em seu orgulho ferido. Mas o que mais lhe pesava era ter tomado a Edward por um mentiroso quando sempre tinha sido sincero e franco com ela.

Tinha-lhe deixado bem claro de que se soubesse do bebê, estaria a seu lado. Se em vez de escrever uma carta o tivesse chamado por telefone, teria feito parte da vida de Florenza desde seu primeiro dia de vida. E quando seus caminhos tinham voltado a se cruzar, não teria duvidado em pedir-lhe casamento...

Edward parou a uns cinqüenta metros para ver Bella sentada sobre o tronco enquanto mexia o carrinho de Florenza. Não parecia contente. O pedido de casamento não tinha tido sucesso. E, ainda que não queria pensar que tinha promovido a demissão de Bella como babá, a verdade era que a idéia de vê-la desaparecer numa das limusines dos Brewett e não voltar a vê-la o tinha feito perder os nervos. Se fosse totalmente sincero, devia reconhecer que tinha sido uma manobra para colocá-la numa situação mais vulnerável.

Bella girou o pescoço. Como sempre que o via, sentiu que se derretia. Engoliu saliva. Se teria precipitado ao recusar sua oferta?

- Não sentirão sua falta os convidados? - perguntou ela enquanto Edward se agachava para olhar Florenza.

- Seguro que se arrumam sós. Ademais, a maioria está dormindo. Contanto que apareça para o jantar, ninguém se ofenderá - disse sem afastar a vista da menina - É preciosa, não é verdade?

Deixando se levar por um impulso, Bella tirou Florenza do carrinho e a pôs nos braços de Edward.

- Nunca tive um bebê em meus braços - disse nervoso E se a assusto?

- É muito calma. Tu ajeita-lhe a cabeça para que se sinta segura.

Edward mexeu à pequena com muito cuidado. Olhou os grandes olhos castanhos de sua filha e esboçou um sorriso orgulhoso, terno, quase tímido, que umedeceu os olhos de Bella.

- Não chora. - Crês que sabe quem sou?

- Pode ser... - disse Bella com a voz quebrada.

- E pode ser que não, mas pode inteirar-se Edward a olhou com seriedade. - Tomara que Florenza não me faça nunca o que eu fiz a minha mãe. - Estou em dívida pelo que disseste na noite da festa de que me pus do lado de meu pai quando se divorciaram.

- Como em dívida? - Bella pestanejou.

- Fui a Itália ver minha mãe e me dei conta do idiota que fui - admitiu Edward com um sorriso agridoce -. A culpei pelo divórcio e ela não quis danar minha relação com meu pai dizendo-me que ele tinha tido um montão de amantes durante o casamento.

- Eu sinto muito - disse Bella, sabedora do perto que se tinha sentido Edward de seu pai por toda a vida.

- Não o faças - Edward sorriu. - Obrigado ao que disseste, minha mãe e eu vamos ter a oportunidade de voltar a conhecer-nos.

- Que bem! - exclamou super feliz.

- Eu nunca te seria infiel - lhe assegurou Edward.

- Até estou propondo-me mudar meus critérios em relação os gráficos rosas - caçoou.

- Eras tu? - Bella ficou gelada. - Foste tu quem me escreveu pelo correio eletrônico?

- Quem mais seria? - contestou Edward ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para devolver à menina ao carrinho.

Saber que tinha sido ele quem tinha velado por sua segurança, aconselhando-lhe que tivesse cuidado para não receber um terceiro aviso, encheu-lhe o coração de um sentimento desbordante. Tanto que não pôde conter-se e Bella se lançou nos braços de Edward.

- Creio que talvez sim me agrade casar-me contigo, depois de tudo. A oferta segue de pé?

- Por certo que sim - Edward a olhou entusiasmado. - Que te parece se nos casamos na semana que vem na Itália? - adicionou, temeroso de dar-lhe tempo, para que não fosse mudar de idéia outra vez.

- Tão... tão cedo?

- Não sou partidário dos noivados longos - disse ele com solenidade.

- Eu também não - conveio Bella com idêntica convicção, com o coração trincando de alegria.

Afinal de contas, resultava significativo que um homem estivesse tão ansioso por chegar ao altar.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Me sentirei muito melhor quando te sentares esta noite para jantar com meus convidados – disse Edward satisfeito enquanto regressavam ao priorato.

- Não posso fazer isso - vacilou Bella -. Vim como a babá dos Brewett. Que pensará a gente se de repente...?

- Que és minha futura esposa e tens mais direito do que ninguém a embelezar a mesa com tua presença - atalhou com orgulho Edward.

- Mas não trouxe nada elegante. Só tenho algumas calças.

- Se esse é o único problema, vamos comprar-te algo agora mesmo, cara.

Nada comprazia mais a Edward do que resolver problemas com ação e dinamismo. O povoado mais próximo, situado a uns poucos quilômetros, contava com uma boutique com muito bons desenhos.

Bastaram-lhe vinte minutos para acercá-la à loja, fazê-la entrar, escolher um vestido azul e acompanhá-la ao vestuário, sem prestar atenção aos protestos de Bella.

Dentro do provador, Bella se olhou no espelho, perguntando-se como teria feito Edward para acertar com a talha e o tom exato de azul que melhor combinava com seu cabelo. Depois olhou o preço e quase teve um enfarte.

- Bella? - a chamou de fora Edward.

Bella saiu. Edward tinha Florenza apoiada sobre um ombro com naturalidade, como se levasse cuidando bebês toda a vida. Alheio às miradas coquetes da vendedora, examinou-a de cima abaixo até fazê-la ruborizar se e desabrochar o coração.

- Nós o levaremos - assegurou Edward. - Tens sapatos?

Sem dar-lhe ocasião de responder, estudou os modelos que tinha em exposição e, um par de minutos depois, já estava provando-se um par. Quando saiu vestida, com suas calças, duas mulheres rodeavam a Edward e admiravam a mão que tinha com Florenza. Pelo que pôde ouvir, estava como louco orgulhoso da filha. De novo, comprovou como lhe acertava o calçado e entregou o cartão de crédito à vendedora.

- Tens idéia de quanto custam estas duas prendas? - sussurrou Bella escandalizada enquanto se acomodavam de volta na limusine.

- Não - contestou sem se importar Edward e ela o informou do preço. - Não está mau.

- É uma fortuna! - exclamou Bella.

- Deixa que te conte um segredo - disse ele com bom humor -. Não sou pobre.

De volta no priorato teve uma nova surpresa ao descobrir que tinham levado seus pertences a uma luxuosa suíte de convidados situada na primeira planta.

- Está seguro de que devo instalar-me aqui? - perguntou ao mordomo.

- Com Certeza - respondeu Jenkins. Bella o instigou a que tomasse assento para que se recuperasse. - Não o diga ao senhor Edward, por favor.

- Eu... - Bella pensou que o homem era demasiadamente velho para seguir trabalhando de mordomo.

Então Jenkins lhe explicou que tinha se aposentado cinco anos atrás e, como vivia só, sentia falta do priorato e sua profissão. Assim tinha pedido a Edward que lhe permitisse voltar para reviver o que ele denominava os bons tempos algum que outro fim de semana, e que desfrutava muito fazendo-o.

Comovida pela explicação e pelo entendimento de Edward, Bella não disse nada mais. O jantar não foi tão tenso como tinha temido. Claro que ela sempre tinha desfrutado conhecendo gente nova e, desde que tinha entrado no salão, nada mais notara do que a mirada intensa de Edward, tinha-se sentido a mulher mais segura do mundo. Mais tarde, tinham subido juntos a olhar como dormia

Florenza.

- É incrível quanto já a amo - assegurou Edward sorridente.

Bella sentiu uma pequena apunhalada de inveja. Mas, como podia invejar a Florenza pelo oco que se tinha feito no coração de seu pai? Afinal de contas, ela era o motivo pelo que se casariam. Mas não queria torturar-se com essa realidade dolorosa.

- Na verdade, não me ocorre como vamos poder casar-nos a semana que vem – comentou Bella. - Precisa-se muito tempo até para o casamento mais íntimo.

- Os preparativos já estão em boas mãos, cara - contestou ele com um sorriso que lhe fez a boca seca. - Na segunda-feira pela manhã tomaremos um avião a Veneza, onde te espera uma coleção de vestidos de noiva para que escolhas o que mais te agrade. - Não tens que te preocupar com nada. Só quero que te relaxes e desfrutes.

- Soa a bênção do céu - reconheceu Bella, pensando em todas as decisões e responsabilidades que tinha suportado no ano anterior sem ninguém em quem apoiar-se.

- Tenho que te fazer uma pergunta - disse então Edward -. Quando me escreveste exatamente para dizer-me que estavas gestante?

- Que? - Bella franziu o cenho, incapaz de ver a relevância de tal informação depois de tanto tempo.

- Dá igual - se encolheu de ombros Edward.

Bella, muito susceptível a respeito, pôs-se vermelha. Estava convencida de que acreditava que não lhe tinha mandado dita carta e de que só o dizia para tentar aliviar sua consciência. Como poderia demonstrar-lhe o contrário?

- Estou cansada - murmurou.

Resolvido a averiguar que teria sido daquela carta, Edward enrugou o cenho. Não sabia que tinha dito para tensionar o ambiente, mas a intuição lhe aconselhava não insistir. Uma vez que estivessem casados, talvez pudesse pressioná-la um pouco mais, mas não queria arriscar-se até depois do casamento.

Deu-lhe boa noite como se tivesse despedido de sua avó e se afastou. Desconcertada, Bella ficou olhando-o com os olhos à beira das lágrimas. O homem apaixonado que tinha jurado encontrá-la irresistível nesse mesmo dia nem sequer a tinha beijado. Teria sido tudo uma estratégia para persuadi-la para que se casasse e manter desse modo o contato com Florenza?, Ou só estaria desagradado ante a idéia de que talvez o estivesse enganando com a carta? E em tal caso, como convencê-lo caso contrário?

Os nervos lhe impediram descansar e ao dia seguinte, depois de dar-lhe o peito a Florenza, voltou à cama e dormiu até tarde. Quando por fim se acordou de novo, desceu as escadas e se encontrou a Edward rodeado de seus convidados. Seguiu uma comida distendida, depois da qual começaram as despedidas dos visitantes. Então caiu na conta de que tinha que recolher seus pertences da casa dos

Brewett e decidiu falar com Daphne para dizer-lhe que o mais simples seria voltar com eles e ocupar-se do assunto ela mesma.

- Tenho que ir na casa dos Brewett pegar minhas coisas - informou a Edward no último momento.

- Posso pegar eu mesmo - ofereceu este surpreso.

- Não! - Tinha pensado que seria melhor se deixasse Florenza contigo - o desafiou ela.

Edward se sentiu feliz de ter um refém que lhe assegurava o regresso de Bella, bem como pela confiança que esta lhe mostrava deixando à menina a seu cuidado. De fato, depois de ter chamado a sua secretária na casa por um assunto que não deixava de rondar-lhe a cabeça, sabia exatamente o que faria durante a ausência de Bella.

Três horas depois, Edward correu o móvel bar do escritório e recolheu com satisfação o envelope empoeirado que jazia sobre o carpete. Conteve a urgência de abrir a carta ali mesmo. Talvez desse modo conseguisse sentir menos rancor por Mike Newton por aquele gesto tão malicioso. Quando regressou à limusine, empurrando do carrinho de Florenza, a menina estava quase dormindo.

Edward estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Tinha jeito de pai. A pequena não tinha chorado nem uma vez, nem sequer ao mudar-lhe a fralda, para o que tinha precisado do conselho do motorista, pai com experiência nessa classe de trabalhos. Jantaram no Ritz, onde lhe deu uma mamadeira de leite que concluiu com um pequeno arroto que ninguém ouviu.

- Somos uma equipe - disse Edward de volta a casa. Então se perguntou como teria pensado Bella regressar ao priorato.

Chamou aos Brewett e descobriu que já tinha saído.

Justo até meter as malas num táxi, tinha esperado o telefonema de Edward oferecendo-se a pegá-la.

Mas tinha tido que acabar tomando o trem. Ainda assim, quando o viu esperando-a na plataforma da estação de chegada, seus lábios desenharam um sorriso brilhante de perdão.

- Perdoa - se desculpou de todos os modos. - Não me passou pela cabeça que não tivesses como vir.

- Espero que tenhas estado cuidando bem de Florenza – contestou Bella.

- Temos estado ocupados toda a tarde - disse ele. E tenho uma surpresa para ti quando voltemos ao priorato.

O último que esperava era encontrar-se com sua carta como se fosse um presente.

- De onde saiu? - perguntou assombrada.

- Esta manhã chamei a minha secretária. Recordava ter recebido tua carta no dia anterior ao sair de férias no ano passado, porque se fixou no nome do remetente. Essa semana eu estava na Itália reconciliando - me com minha mãe - explicou Edward -. E era o último dia de trabalho de Newton em Sistemas Cullen...

- Mike? - Bella seguia estupefata ante a visão da carta, a qual lhe teria arrebatado para voltar a escondê-la se tivesse tido a ocasião. Por uma parte, não sabia que teria feito Edward para recuperar uma carta extraviada fazia um ano; por outra, dava-lhe vergonha recordar como tinha aberto seu coração naquelas linhas.

- Sim, Newton. Chamei-o em seu apartamento esta tarde. Não imaginas a surpresa que levou quando me apresentei em sua casa com Florenza.

- Tu levaste Florenza a casa de Mike?

- Não ia deixá-la tendo-te dito que cuidaria dela - respondeu ele Nada mais mencionar-lhe a carta e pôr-me firme, Newton confessou o que tinha feito. - A tinha escondido por trás do móvel bar e estava aí desde então.

- Que idiota! - exclamou Bella. Depois agarrou o envelope - Alegra-me que se tenha resolvido o mistério, mas o tempo faz que a carta já não tenha importância.

- Ainda assim, quero lê-la - disse Edward estendendo uma mão.

- Não... não quero que a leias agora - Bella mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Por que? - perguntou tenso Edward -. Está bem, não a abrirei, mas segue sendo minha - adicionou ao ver que Bella não respondia.

Intimidada pelo tom de sua resolução, devolveu-lhe o envelope.

- Que disseste a Mike? - perguntou mudando de assunto.

Nada que deva repetir, mas não lhe bati. O teria estrangulado... mas não diante de Florenza - murmurou Edward - Podia ter-nos roubado a oportunidade de ser felizes - adicionou apertando os dentes.

Tinha tantas coisas que desejava perguntar-lhe sobre todos esses meses que tinha passado sem ela.

E o fato de que não quisesse ser sincera sobre o que tinha sentido e lhe impedisse ler a carta o enfurecia.

- Temos que assinar uns papéis para formalizar os trâmites do casamento - continuou de todos modos. - Depois tenho que fazer uns telefonemas.

- Ainda estás seguro de que queres... casar-te comigo? - lhe perguntou antes de que fosse realizar esses telefonemas.

- Com certeza - Edward lhe devolveu a carta. - Fica com ela. Como tu mesma disseste, com o passar do tempo não tem importância.

Bella se trancou em sua suíte e rompeu a chorar sobre a cama. Que tinha passado?, a que se devia a tensão repentina que os afogava? Ainda que, no fundo, sabia que se tinha equivocado. Por mais vergonha que lhe desse, deveria ter-lhe deixado que lesse a carta.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

No dia seguinte, às cinco da tarde e depois de um dia incrivelmente ocupado, Bella admirava a magia dos berços e o água sob o balcão de um hotel veneziano.

Um grupo de homens e mulheres com máscaras e disfarces medievais estava embarcando numa lancha frente ao palazzo. No berço, três meninos vestidos de palhaços gritavam admirados pelo disparo de fogos artificiais que iluminavam o céu sobre os telhados. O carnaval de Veneza: ruidoso, colorido, cheio de vida, emoção e mistério.

- Te alegras de estar aqui conosco? - lhe perguntou a mãe de Edward, Esme Caramanico, uma mulher de uns sessenta anos com grande vitalidade e simpatia.

- Foi um dia maravilhoso - reconheceu Bella. - Não posso te agradecer o suficiente pelas boas vindas tão fantásticas que nos deste. Bella não tinha esperado conhecer a sós a sua sogra, mas um negócio urgente tinha obrigado Edward a tomar um vôo posterior. Depois de recebê-la no aeroporto junto ao padrasto de Edward, Arminio, tinham dado uma volta em sua lancha motorizada pela cidade. Depois a tinham levado a seu hotel, um dos muitos da corrente hoteleira internacional que dirigiam, famosa por sua majestosidade e o extraordinário trato aos clientes.

Nada mais vê-las, Esme e Arminio tinham tratado a Bella e Florenza como se já fossem integrantes queridos da família. Pela manhã as tinham levado a presenciar a inauguração oficial do carnaval e pela tarde, Esme tinha acompanhado Bella a um salão de noivas com uma variedade de vestidos de sonho.

O prazer é meu, Bella. Tu me devolveste a meu filho e agora estás conseguindo que volte a sorrir - contestou Esme emocionada - Quando Edward me visitou no ano passado, não me disse nada, mas notei que se sentia muito triste. Pode que tenha herdado a planta e a inteligência para os negócios de seu pai, mas no fundo é um homem bem mais sensível. Bem, te porás este vestido esta tarde para dar-lhe uma surpresa a meu filho?

- É precioso - sussurrou Bella enquanto acariciava a seda daquele desenho do século dezoito.

Mais tarde, a sós em sua suíte, deixou que as lágrimas escorregassem por suas bochechas enquanto se relaxava na banheira. A um par de dias de seu casamento, deveria sentir-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Afinal de contas, estava a ponto de casar-se com o homem que amava... mas que não se teria casado com ela a não ser pelo nascimento de Florenza. Edward adorava a sua filha e seria um pai estupendo Não devia ser egoísta e pensar tanto em si mesma.

O que mais lhe pesava era não se ter atrevido a ensinar-lhe seus sentimentos lendo juntos a carta.

Ele lhe tinha confessado o atraído que se sentia por ela, a raiva que lhe tinha dado pensar que Mike Newton podia ter-lhes roubado a oportunidade de ser felizes... E que tinha feito ela? Deixar que Edward seguisse crendo que o cartão de San Valentín tinha sido uma brincadeira.

Enquanto Bella se mortificava com seus pecados de omissão, Edward, que acabava de instalar-se na suíte de ao lado, estava repassando os seus. Precisava esquecer dessa idéia estúpida de que merecia uma mulher cujo mundo girasse em torno dele, como se fosse o sol. Bella não estava apaixonada dele, mas isso não significava que não pudesse chegar a estar. Tinha que se esquecer de seu ego e reconhecer que Bella tinha feito o razoável ao impedir-lhe de ler a carta, não fosse a prejudicar a relação que compartilhavam nesses momentos.

Não foi fácil colocar a maravilhosa tiara sobre aquele cabelo . Esme e

Arminio a tinham convidado para jantar com eles e a babá estava a ponto de subir para cuidar de Florenza. Bella se pôs um sombra reluzente sobre os olhos e se olhou no espelho. O vestido esmeralda realçava suas curvas de tal modo que a agradou. Ainda que, por outra parte, tinha a sensação de que não devia envergonhar-se de nada, pois assim vestida não a teria reconhecido nem sua própria mãe, pensou doida depois de ter decidido que não informaria a sua família do casamento até depois de ter sido celebrado. Com tão pouca margem de antecedência, sabia que seus pais não teriam podido reservar bilhete para assistir àquele dia tão especial.

Mas, no fundo, também lhe tinha dado medo que se mostrassem indiferentes.

Nada mais ouvir do que chamavam à porta, correu para abrir para evitar que insistissem e Florenza se acordasse.

Ao encontrar-se frente a Edward, cuja chegada não esperava até meia-noite, retrocedeu um passo.

Este murmurou algo sedutor e incompreensível em italiano ao mesmo tempo em que esboçava um sorriso arrebatador. Se disparou o coração, sentiu um revoluteio de borboletas no estômago, mas manteve a cabeça alta, convicta de que não a reconheceria com o véu.

- Bella... - disse Edward sem duvidar um instante.

- Pensei que não saberias que era eu! - protestou decepcionada.

- Te reconheceria em qualquer parte do mundo, de noite e com qualquer disfarce – assegurou ele ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a porta.

- Chegas a tempo para jantar com tua mãe e teu padrasto - comentou então Bella enquanto se tirava o enfeite.

- Não, chamei-os do aeroporto para apresentar-lhes desculpas em nome de nós dois – disse Edward olhando-a de repente com expressão séria. - Precisamos estar sós para falar.

Bella se pôs tensa. Era como se lhe tivessem apertado o botão do pânico. De repente, deu-lhe medo que quisesse cancelar o casamento.

- Edward...

- Não, deixa mim primeiro - se adiantou ele. - Não fui franco contigo. - Nem sequer fui justo...

- Me estás roubando as palavras da boca - Bella foi por sua bolsa, tirou a carta e a entregou desesperada. - Não pensei a impressão que te levarias quando te pedi que não a lesses, mas é tua carta...

- Esquece-te da carta, não importa - contestou Edward - O que importa é que te diga o que sinto... ainda que não creio que te surpreenda saber que estou apaixonado por ti.

Estava tirando a carta do envelope quando engoliu em seco, levantou a cabeça para Edward e o olhou com incredulidade. Tinha ouvido bem? Não era possível. De fato, tinha que estar sonhando.

- No princípio não sabia por que baixava todos os dias ao departamento de marketing - continuou Edward - Não entendia por que me alegrava o dia quando te via, por que me agradavas, por que começava a parecer-me que o resto das mulheres não estavam a tua altura... - Em teu primeiro dia, quando machucaste o dedo e te acompanhei ao hospital, podias ter contado aos colegas, mas foste discreta. - E depois me enfadei quando o chefe de marketing se excedeu por essa estúpida xícara de café. Quando saíste soluçando da festa, entraram-me vontades de arrancar a cabeça de Newton por rir de ti. Queria proteger- te... - E ao ficamos a sós no escritório, não pude resistir a tentação...

- Tinha a sensação de que me tinha atirado em cima de ti – disse Bella com timidez.

- Quem te beijou?, quem tomou a iniciativa?

Só então percebeu Bella que o primeiro passo tinha sido ele.

- Mas tinhas bebido...

- Isso não era mais do que uma desculpa - grunhiu Edward - Sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo, mas no dia seguinte me senti culpado por ter te seduzido...

- Eu escapei porque pensava que tinha sido culpa minha.

- E me pus feito uma fúria. Fui procurar-te em sua casa nessa mesma tarde...

- Deus!, nos cruzamos no caminho!

- Então tive que chamar a Austrália até localizar a tua cunhada,Alice, e averiguar onde estavas. - Não te comentou que tinha chamado?

- Sim... - Bella empalideceu – Mas pensava que era porque te preocupava que estivesse gestante. - Então ainda pensava... que estavas comprometido com Rosalie. Edward... lê a carta ou começarei a gritar até ficar louca.

Mas Edward tinha outros planos. Fazia dia e meio que não a tocava, de maneira que a colou a seu potente e musculoso torso e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e eterno que a convenceu de que a amava.

- Antes ou depois, encontrarei a fórmula mágica para que tu também me queiras - disse Edward - Quando desapareceste de Londres, compreendi o muito que te queria. - Não me tinha dado conta até esse dia.

- Eu sempre soube o que sentia por ti - Bella lhe devolveu a carta.

Começou a lê-la receoso, mas ao cabo de um par de linhas seu rosto passou do assombro à felicidade. De repente, não pôde despegar-se até terminar todas as folhas.

- É... é uma carta de amor – falou maravilhado Edward.

- Quando me inteirei de que estava gestante, senti que não podia seguir deixando-te crer que o cartão de San Valentín tinha sido uma brincadeira.

- Deveria despelar-te viva por ter-me mentido, amor - disse Edward, olhando-a com adoração.

Ato seguido sacou do bolso um precioso anel de safiras que a deixou sem respiração. Depois olhou a Florenza e sorriu ao vê-la dormida com seu carinha angelical.

O dia do casamento amanheceu despejado.

Tinha esquecido que era o dia de San Valentín, mas Bella recebeu uma enorme cesta com flores e um cartão coberto de rosas com um cartão no qual Edward lhe declarava seu amor.

Depois, nada mais terminar de tomar café da manhã e dar de mamar a Florenza, alguém chamou à porta e apareceu toda sua família na entrada: sua mãe, seu pai, Jasper, Alice e seu sobrinho Sam.

Edward lhes tinha pago um bilhete aos cinco e se alojavam no mesmo hotel. Tinha-o organizado em segredo para dar-lhe uma surpresa e não podia estar-lhe mais agradecida. Ver sua mãe emocionada enquanto acariciava a Florenza e sentir o abraço de seu pai era o melhor presente que podia fazer-lhe.

Sua mãe e sua cunhada a ajudaram a pôr o vestido. Depois chegou uma tiara magnífica e uns brincos. Mexida pelo água caminho da igreja em gôndola, Bella se sentiu como uma princesa.

Mas não foi até ver Edward no altar quando o coração terminou de transbordar-lhe de felicidade.

O banquete se celebrou numa sala de baile majestosa e foram multidões de convidados. Todos viam aos noivos tão apaixonados que não podiam evitar sorrir e comentar o bom casamento que faziam.

Até que os despediram para desejar-lhes uma feliz lua de mel.

Essa noite, no refúgio que Edward tinha no bosque da Toscana, divertiram-se recordando o que tinham sofrido até dar-se conta de que estavam mutuamente apaixonados, comprovaram que Florenza estava bem e se felicitaram por ter concebido a uma menina tão maravilhosa. Depois se fundiram num abraço e se beijaram como se fossem o primeiro casal do mundo que descobria o poder do amor.

FIM

_**E mais uma historia que chegou ao seu fim...**_

_**Espero vocês nas próximas historias...**_

_**Beijos!**_


End file.
